Anything's Possible
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Kim Possible has finally met her match, he comes in the form of a mysterious new criminal who calls himself Mr. Anything. Everything and Anything is possible for him. Though as she tries to bring in this mystery trickster to justice, she finds herself befriending him. Though when Shego enters the fray things get a bit interesting. Possible Kim from deviantart's image.
1. Meet Mr Anything

Anything and Possible

0

Naruto x Kim x Shego

Ron x Yori

Monique x OC

0

Story Start

0

Sitting in a chair in front of sophisticated equipment was a young man of High school age. He had sort blond hair, spiky in an animish sort of style with a golden sort of shade that seemed to retain a sort of shine in the day time or night. He was a fairly tall young man, an inch sort of being six foot even, and wearing an unusual combination of casual clothing considering the current nature of his job. It was a simple black T-shirt, along with forest green cargo pants and Red Tenni-shoes.

His black gloves had the image of a beast from Folklore, Kyuubi no Kitsune on them. It's tails, large and majestic; proudly displayed as it's sharp crimson eyes were styled in the way a predator on the hunt would display.

''Hey what's taking you so long? You were supposed to be done 20 minutes ago.'' A voice ranged out from his pocket. The teen took it out and tossed it on the keypad, the object transforming into a spider like machine.

''You think you can do better K? Then be my guest.''

''You know what, you need to stop wasting my time. Have me waiting and shit. I could be trying to find the latest chapter of One Piece or Rosario + Vampire part 2, but no, ass-hat wants to pull off a job tonight! This is some bullshit Nar.''

''And what do you think pays for all our food and manga? Just hurry up and do it man. Shit, I swear, as much as you complain you think I fail instead of succeed.''

''You fail when you're taking all damn day to steal some data. Look just go patrol or something.''

''I took care of the guards. There's no way...'' Before the blond could finish he was cut off by a stern female voice.

"Step away from the computer. Now." The female voice said sternly.

''You were saying?'' An amused K answered from the Spider-machine's screen. He was a young man with caramel skin and an unusual shade of eye color, Golden; that in itself made the young man very memorable.

''You know what K...fuck your life,'' the blond known as Nar responded. ''I suppose we can't talk this over. Say dinner?'' he responded with a charming smile temporarily catching the red-head off-guard. She was quite attractive, the blond mused, and quite young in fact with a long mane of fiery red-orange hair that was heart shape. Her body was also quite fit, that much he could tell from the midriff bearing top and cargo pants she was sporting and her eyes, the color was such a lovely shade of bright green eyes.

''Sorry...I don't date criminals,'' she responded, shaking off the blond's request for a date.

''Oh I see. Famous World saving Heroine Kim Possible is all business huh,'' the blond said as he got up from his chairs, his serene cerulean eyes holding a high level of playfulness in them. ''Knows 16 styles of Kung Fu, regularly tangles with the likes of Drakken, Dementor, Killgan; not to mention eldest child to world renown Mr. and Mrs. Possible who in their own rights are highly regarded in their fields.''

The red-head, now identified as Kim Possible moved into a fighting position. ''Who are you? And how do you know so much about me?'' she demanded as the blond merely replied quite cheekily.

''I tell you what I'm not. A weak and and incompetent fool who finds himself bested by a teenage girl. You know...you could get 'hurt' doing what you do.''

Kim merely snorted and responded,''If you know who I am then you know I can do anything,'' she proudly boasted.

''Confident...I like that in a woman. Personality is what I go for with a nice round backside for a second. Though really don't let your success go to your head so far. Boasting really can be unflattering. But if you're so confident you can win then come at me with everything you got. ''

'Hellsyeah!''

''You have me at a disadvantage! I still don't know your name.''

The blond merely smirked and replied, ''Anything...Mr. Anything because I'm the one who can truly do anything.''

''Now whose the one boasting.''

''Aah but that's different. I can back it up. Though one thing that doesn't match up to the legend. I expect you to have more...you know,'' his face glancing down at her chest.

''Alright that's it!'' the usually calm fighter charged the boy in a blazing fury. Kim' had a sort of fuse when it came to her chest. It was quite annoying and embarrassing always having to shop B-cup bras when the girls her age she interacted with sported at least a C. It didn't help that Bonnie's DE-lighted in flaunting her bust, one of the things she could hold over Kim's head as beating her in.

''Berserk Button huh!'' he asked as he dodge the fist that would have insured a headache for a week if connected. Gliding behind her he blew on the back of her causing her to let out a small squeak. The blond had a natural talent at pissing people off if her following strikes meant anything.

''I got the information! Stop playing grabass and come on back to the crib! The movies from Netflix got here and the pizza should be arriving any minute.''

''Any other day I would have stayed and chat, but my schedule is hectic. Maybe next time,'' he offered as he casually stepped to the side and began walking towards the door as if nothing happened.

The crime fighter was once more in disbelief by how strange this guy was. Regardless she had a job to do so and charged him, to apprehend him and not in anyway give him a beat down for insulting her chest size. That was when it happened. When Kim moved to catch his arm and put him in a hold to restrict movement he reacted with inhuman speed. Catching her by her wrist, he twisted her arm and forcing her to fall to her knees. Before she could react she felt something overwhelm her senses as she quickly lost consciousness.

''So...an unconscious teenage girl huh?''

''You know what ass-hole. Just stop with all the unnecessary insinuations. I'm going to drop her off at a hospital and then I'll be on the way back to the house.''

''She's going to be pissed when she wakes up. And then she's going to track you down for revenge. Aaw...I can only see a sappy romantic/action comedy forming before my eyes.''

''I'm setting your shit on fire when I get home. You really get on my nerves.''

''Hey...get some Ice Cream on the way back. Vanilla and Chocolate as separate not that three flavors in one bullshit you know I don't like strawberry. And get some sprinkles to while you're at it. Please and thank you.''

''Kami you're worse then Dave Cooleay.''

''Holy shit! Did someone finally tell you who he is.''

''It only seem appropriate to say because apparently every time I try to fucking ask who he is something always happens. Who the fuck is this guy?''

''Well he's...hold on I got another call.'' K responded as the screen on the mobile spider machine blacked out.

The blond sighed as he looked down at the unconscious girl to which he was carrying bridal style in his arms. ''So I wonder when shit is about to get real? It never does without fail. Something always happens no matter where I do or go. Sometimes I wish I was back to being a simple minded idiot. Being an idiot was such a bliss!' the blond thought as he slipped away from the location of the sight dreading whatever sane adventure that was to come.


	2. Invitation to the Next Heist

Anything's Possible

0

Naruto x Kim x Shego

Ron x Yori

Monique x OC

0

Story Start

0

''No way...this guy, beat you?'' Monique asked, astonished. Monique Symone wasn't a major part of Kim's other life. By far she was the definition of normal by Middleton standards, then again her and her family moved to the unusual town not too long ago.

She was of African-American descent, her skin a shade of dark that was in the middle ground instead of just being easily classified as light or dark skinned. She was a little on the short side, being only 5'3 in height and a thin build. She also had black eyes that matched her black poufy hair. Monique wasn't one who put up with nonsense, but she had a good heart all the same. ''And here I thought my night was bad when I couldn't find anything at Club Banana to match my new outfit. Did you at least get a name?''

''Yeah get this. He calls himself Mr. Anything, because he says he can do Anything. Can you believe how arrogant that is?'' the redhead finished with a low growl.

''Relax KP I'm sure you were just having an off day. You'll totally catch this guy next time,'' her other best friend encouraged her. Said person was Ron Stoppable, better known as the sidekick of the titular Possible duo. He was a slightly pudgy boy with perpetually mussed blond hair and brown eyes with fair, freckled skin.

''I'll definitely catch him next time. Do you believe he actually had the nerve to ask me out?''

''Really?'' Monique responded with a question of her own as an amused smile slowly formed on her features. ''Well is he cute? If so you can send him my way.'' she added with an amused grin.

''Monique?'' Kim cried out in disbelief at her friend's suggestion and that she would consider dating a criminal.

''I'm kidding...'' she responded with a chuckle. 'Mostly.' ''You really need to chill. You've been talking about this guy all day.''

''Well he could be dangerous and seeing as I hardly know a thing about this guy I'm going to have to...'' The Kimmunicator then went off. ''Talk to me Wade.''

The dark skinned person who appeared on the screen was anything but the pudgy young teen that served as Kim Possibe's mission control.

''Hello Miss Possible! I would like to play a game with you!'' K said doing a Jigsaw impression.

''Damnit K I was supposed to go first!'' A voice Kim recognized from off screen.

''No you weren't, shut up and read the script!'' K shouted to Naruto before continuing doing what he was doing. 'Now as I was saying I wish to test the confidence of the so called teen hero.''

''Your voice-over is pointless!"'

''I swear to god I will leap from this chair and break your ankles."

''Look I don't know what game you two are playing, but if you two turn yourselves in I'm sure you'll get a lighter jail sentence.''

Kuiinshi turned to Naruto, ''You hear this? Turn ourselves in! Man people just amuse me. Anyway I bet you're itching to stop the ass-hat over here! We'll I'll give you a clue. We'll be stealing the Jaguar Diamond from that one Museum in Europe from Africa.''

''How the hell is that a supposed to be a clue? You basically told her the whole plan you ass!"'

''I didn't tell her the time or date, get off my back already!"

''Like she can't look up online when the exhibit will occur!'' he grumbled.

''Oh shit you're right. Damn...I really need to stop drinking so much. Anyway...try to stop us if you can. And I do mean that. Seriously. We're bored as fuck over here!'' he said as a phone went off with the ID and number of Domino's pizza.

''Hey the Pizza's here! Where's your wallet!'''

''It's on the counter!'' K pointed behind him.

''Did you remember to kill the feed this time?''

''Oh god damnit!''

-Feed Cut-

After the feed was Cut Kim contacted Wade to see if he could trace the source origin of signal that hacked into her communicator, but to no luck they underestimated just how well the insane hacker was. With this new information in mind Kim focused on preparing herself to intercept the thief. Unfortunately her partner Ron, would be out of commission for the next few weeks as due to a malfunctioning parachute both his legs were broken. How the boy managed to live without broken legs still baffled many medical professionals, but it would still be another week before his casts came off and even a little longer with having to go through physical therapy.

''Yah!'' Naruto said as he stretched. Lunch was kick ass, nothing was better than three slices of meat lovers Pizza and some hot wings with Grape Welch soda. Now he would have to start preparing for the next job. He was wondering if Possible was going to try and engage him in combat again. Then again that would be the perfect excuse to cop a feel though. _'Hhm maybe I should do a little research. Might as well go and enjoy myself before the next stage of the game begins.'_


	3. Mr Anything Strikes Again

Anything and Possible

0

Naruto x Kim x Shego

Ron x Yori x Tara?

0

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN DRAW! IF you can draw the scenes or characters I suggest then either PM me or send me the name of someone who can. Not someone who is looking for money, but someone who likes to draw for fun and would like new or interesting ideas.

0

Story Start

0

Even with all the increased security it was rather easy for Naruto to sneak in. Though literally bumping into Kim Possible was not part of the plan.

''You!''

''No, Yu isn't my name. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with swirling,'' Naruto remarked like a smart-ass and duck under Kim's flying kick. ''Whoa...damn you're quick but not quick enooooough!'' Naruto taunted as he ducked under another attack. ''You're too slooow!'' he said as he back flipped and bumping into a pedestal accidentally destroying a priceless vase. ''Aaw crap. In hindsight I now realize I should have red those blue prints.''

''Freeze!'' the Security Guards rushed in through the doorways as they all seemed to be carrying beanbag guns and tasers.

''You know if you used real bullets you can stop shit like this from happening again. The people would be dead.'' he mocked as they began firing the beanbag gun to which Naruto started doing some impossibly exaggerated super human stuff and began leaping and spinning in the air as he snatched the bean bags out of the air and began throwing them back at the security guards were knocked on their asses, groaning in pain. Zipping behind another one of the security guards he stole his night stick and grabbed his arm, redirecting the fired taser to another security guard causing him to drop. He was having so much fun he was just able to block Kim Possible's fist with his ankle. Why his ankle you might ask? Just because he was trying to be that bad-ass.

''So have you given me offer any thought? I know this nice little place that serves some bomb sushi.'' he suggested as he continued to shamelessly flirt with the red head.

''And I have to say no to your offer,'' she responded as they engaged in some good old fisticuffs. Kim sprang forward in a kick, shouting. A hand almost lazily clamped around her ankle and swung, sending her flying into a wall. Without waiting for the ringing in her ears to fade, she slid to one side seconds before Naruto's foot passed though the place where her head had been.

Righting herself up she unleashed a series of punches at his midsection to which he simply swerve to the side to avoid like jello. Executed another flip, she rammed her elbow into his back. To her vast surprise, it connected resulting in a grunt of pain.

''My back! My one weakness!'' he cried out dramatically as he began pawing for the air. For a moment Kim was stunned; considering the nature of the people she was used to fighting a person's back being there one weakness was rather normal in comparison; though it appeared he was leading her on as a split second later his foot slammed upwards into her stomach.

Gurgling, she doubled over and a elbow pounded into her from above. She lay on the ground for several seconds, retching, gasping for breath, using all her self-control not to scream in agony. Finally the pain receded to manageable levels, and she pulled herself to her feet when she felt a sharp object placed against her neck.

''I could kill you right now if I wish. So I'm telling you now Possible-san you need to stop being so careless. Just because you've been able to do anything so far doesn't mean you should let it go to your head. One day you won't come up against one of these over the top morons, but against a cold stone killer who will simply put a bullet in your head instead of these foolish death traps. In fact slitting your throat right now would save them the trouble.''

Kim found herself breaking into a cold sweat. She had found her life put in danger many times, but never had anyone been so cold, so ruthless, so direct about killing her while having the power to do so and the opportunity. So when the object was removed she was quite startled.

''But lucking for you I'm not that kind of person,'' he said as he crouched over to get to her eye level. ''So night night.'' he said with a grin as he pressed his lips against hers.

Kim knew she should have been outraged, that she should have pushed the blond away and threw out some colorful curses but she was so caught off guard she didn't know how to react. Then suddenly a fist impacted her stomach and she knew she was out for the count.

**''Were you successful?'**' Kuiinshi asked as his face appeared on a flying monkey robot.

''Damn straight!'' he said as he looked at the room with all the unconscious bodies. ''And now to get what I came for.'' he said as he went to work, Kuiinshi annoying him throughout the entire process.  
**  
''Are you into that kind of shit where the girl is unconscious? It's kind of shaping out to be that way.''  
**

''Go to hell K? This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't opened your fucking mouth!''  
**  
''Now we both know my only purpose in life is to cause other people vasts amount of paranoia and misery.''**

''Oh is that why you're single?''

''**Go to hell you little shit! My name is awesome and I fuck bitches! Anyway just get the damn item you artard!''**

''Yeah, yeah...go fuck yourself!''

Kim let out an annoyed roar as she once more found herself in a different location then she had fainted! She decided she was going to kick his ass. She was going to make him get on his knees and...she shook away the thoughts as her face heated up. That damn pervert was corrupting her. He not only had the nerve to knock her out 'again', but she had also stolen a kiss from him. She was definitely going to kick his handsome face in.

After a few more days she had managed to track him down again. This time he was caught red-handed stealing a PlayStation 3. ''Really now? Petty theft?''

Naruto shrugged,''K always bitches when I use his so I thought I get my own.'' he said setting down the system. ''Are you really trying to fight me again?''

''Now that I know what you're capable of I'm not going to let my guard down.'' she was confident that she would do better unlike their last encounters.

''Very well Kim-Kim if you want me to play with you some more I can indulge your desires.'' he said licking his lips and causing Kim to go red.

''You damn pervert!" she was about to launch forward to strangle him, but stopped herself as she knew giving into anger would cause her to get sloppy.

''I'm a very lecherous guy, not a pervert!''

''You stole a kiss from me!'' she accused him as she shrugged.

''You stole a glance at my ass!'' he argued as Kim began sputtering.

''You don't have any proof...'' she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

''Ooh...sometime you wish to inform the class Kim-Kim?'' he continued to teaser her with the purposely annoying nickname.

''Don't call me that,''she grumbled as she tried to keep her cool. She didn't know why, but this guy seemed to really get under her skin.

''Aaw...but Shego already has monopoly on Kimmie though!'' Naruto whined as Kim froze, her eyes narrowing.

''How do you know about Shego?'' she asked him with a dangerous edge to her voice.

''What straight male villain or any straight male connected to the media or law enforcement wouldn't know about Shego? I can't tell you how many of the guys grumble about how an idiot like Drakken got his hands on that beauty. She really works that jump suit. '' he said as Shego would definitely be his choice of a poster girl for the implausible figure. Well as humanely possible as being naturally born would allow.

''Uugh,'' Kim remarked in disgust. ''You have no shame at all do you?''

''Tis is why they call me 'Shameless,'' he said as he began flickering out of existence. ''Oh by the way! I'm just a hologram!''

''_**AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!''**_

The real Naruto only paused and turned around at the abandoned factory. His attempt to fake out Kim and leading her to believe he was heading towards his hidden base was successful. And it looked like she discovered that she had come across the hologram. ''Damn that girl has a set of lungs on her.'' he quietly remarked as he made his way home.


	4. Naruto Vs Middleton

Anything's Possible

0

Naruto x Kim x Shego

Ron x Yori

OC x Monique

0

Story Start

0

''Hey can you...do you mind...can I trouble you...oh come on?'' Ron Stoppable threw his arms up in defeat. Somehow, someway he manage to fall over and out of his wheelchair and the various masses were too self-absorbed to help him. He was right outside the mall as well so there was no excuse for the people not to take notice of him and to offer some form of help.

''Wow, I know people can be selfish but that's a bit extreme!'' a voice stated the obvious as he walked over to Ron. ''I'll help you though...I have nothing else better to do.'' the blond said as he helped Ron back into his chair.

''Hey man thanks. I don't think I've seen you around before? You new to town?'' he asked as the blond nodded.

'''Yeah sure...me and my friend just bought a house and we're new to town. I'm supposed to be starting Middleton High school tomorrow and I can honestly saying spending hours doing needless work when only half the classes I take will have any influence on my future career is annoying. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way.''

''Ron Stoppable!'' the wheelchair bound boy introduced himself.

''Really?'' the whiskered youth asked with a hint of curiosity as he and Ron entered through the automatic doors of the mall. ''Don't you work with that famous cheerleader...what was her name? Kim Possible?''

''Yeah! You a fan?'' the all but normal kid as an unseen smirk formed on Naruto's face.

''Yeah...you can say that. So to care me some stories? Like is it true Kim Possible knows sixteen different styles of martial arts? What are they? And all about your adventures?''

''Me? You want to hear about...ME?'' Ron was rather perplexed by the question. People more often then not dismissed him as a butt-monkey or the load and just assumed Kim did everything.

''Yeah...I heard some things like how she tangles with that Shego woman while you blow up the base. If anything you're a hero too.'' _Too easy._

''Well not really. I mean I'm always messing up and KP always have to save my butt.''

''Nah, don't be modest Ron. After all you two are _Team _Possible aren't you? So you'll humor me won't you?'' and sure enough after a rather annoying amount of prodding, Naruto concluded the boy had self esteem issues along and a rather strange sense of state. That was what the blond concluded as he found himself staring at the most unusual combination of Mexican style food ever. Nachos inside of Tacos? Such a combination of chewiness and crunchiness left him stunned.

This Middleton city was surprisingly not as crazy as the rumors portrayed. Over maybe it was the fact he just moved here and hadn't had the chance to deal with all the possible craziness. Though Middleton was not in short supply of cute girls, one in particular was in the form of a Hispanic cutie by the name of Zita Flores. Naruto was sure if he was a smarter man, and with quite a bit of work he could score a foursome which would include her, Kim, and Shego. So upon Sunday night he made it his life's mission to make that a reality.

''Mmhmm...kick-ass.'' Naruto said as a cool breeze blew through the air. It was a cool Sunny day with a slight breeze and the temperature seemed just right. In other words everything was going to be just right. ''History?'' he mumbled as he read his schedule. _ ''I'm not trying to become a damn government official or something. What the hell would western history teach you about cooking or becoming a computer programmer? God if I wanted to work in the history museum or something okay, but students really should be able to choose their classes and pursue their careers instead of this general bullshit that wastes money and space.'' _

''You!''

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts by the furious shout. The voice belonged to none other then that sexy crime fighting red-head Kim Possible. ''Hey there Kim-Kim, miss me?'' the blond asked as he winked at her. ''Enjoyed our little run-in the other night? I'm ready for another round whenever you are.'' at the end of purposely dubious statement several statements between cracking up and making cat calls among other things. Naruto wasn't sure if Kim's cheeks were red from anger or embarrassment, but her eyes were clearly murderous. ''I wonder if I can turn that anger into something akin to being hot and bothered?'' this only made the other students laugh even harder and fueled Kim's murderous rage when the teacher walked in, resulting in Naruto taking notice of him. A rather large and muscular man with a crop of cut brown hair wearing a suit. This must have been the Barkin all the kids in the hallway were whining about.

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE!" He began, bringing everyone's attention to him. "As you can see we have a new student in class. I trust that you will be treating him with the same courtesy and respect you show me."

Naruto bit his inner cheek from snickering as his ears picked up on a few choice words that weren't respectful._ 'Aah High school. Did not miss you when I went on vacation and I'll never miss you. Damnit...where was I going with this thought?'_

''Now if you wouldn't mind introducing yourself. ''Uhz-zha-maaki?' Barkin incorrectly announced as he read Naruto's file.

Naruto groaned as he suppressed the urge to scream. How hard was it for people to pronounce his name? He could understand if they stressed the U and pronounced the last syllable as the number instead of toe but anything else was just plain terrible.

''Naruto Uzumaki...'' he calmly introduced himself. ''...don't have much to say besides the fact that I'm new to town and learning anything more will require you to actually converse with me.'' with the introduction done Naruto was informed by Barkin to take the seat by Kim, which was usually reserved for Ron but who was being forced to sit in the front row for reasons that really didn't matter to the blond. Thankfully the blond was used to murderous gazes so Kim's glaring didn't bother him. ''You done undressing me with your eyes yet?'' the answer he received was that of a menacing growl. ''I find growling sexy...you know the angrier you get the more it turns me on.'' Kim let out a furious 'hhmph' turns from him.

Naruto was beginning to wonder if this school had any other teachers? Or maybe it was the fact that damn near every class had Barkin as a substitute teacher made him feel that way?

''You must be new?'' a voice asked, resulting in him turning around. Naruto found himself face to face with a dark hair African American woman.

''Yeah I am and something tells me I need to be filled in on a lot.'' he said as he looked the woman over. ''Your name wouldn't have to be Monique would it?''

''It is...do I know you?'' the raven haired girl asked as Naruto's eyes lit up.

''Yeah it's me...Naruto, from Facebook.'' he said as realization dawned on her.

''Well I'll be...how ya' doing boy?'' she said as she pulled him into a hug. ''You haven't been on for weeks. I was beginning to think you might have actually gone on vacation and didn't say anything.''

''I wish,'' he remarked and folded his arms. ''Vacation sounds much nicer then moving to a new place. At least I'm meeting some familiar faces and settling in.'' he said as the hug ended.

''That's good. Since it's your first day and all why don't I show around a bit?"

"Alright then. I'm starving and I could use something to eat.'' he said, patting his stomach.

"Well I hope you like mystery meat then." Monique said with a slight grin creeping on her face.

"That doesn't even sound appetizing,'' the blond remarked with a raised eyebrow.

''Well you'll get used to it, maybe.'' she said as she led him to the cafeteria.

''Hey! Nar-man! How's it going buddy!'' Ron's voice carried through the cafeteria as he waved the two of them over.

''So you two know each other?'' Monique asked, her curiosity peeked at this little development.

''Are you kidding me? He practically saved my life.''

''He fell out of his wheelchair and I helped him back in.'' Naruto remarked, feeling a bit odd at Ron's praises of him. ''The least he could do was pay for lunch.'' he added as lunch groaned.

''You totally cheated dude.''

'Cheated in what?'' Monique asked him as Naruto chuckled.

''Eating contest. I ate Ron under the table.'' he proudly stated as Monique looked at him momentarily then grimaced. Ron didn't have the best table manners and could practically inhaled food so the fact the other blond out ate him must have been he was a bottomless pit as well. ''Next time we do Ramen...double or nothing. Loser has to pay for the whole meal.''

''Oh it is on!''

Monique shook her head as a small smile grace her lips. ''Why do I have the feeling you two are going to cause a lot of trouble?''

Naruto snickered and then responded with, ''...I would like to prematurely blame Ron.''

''Hey!'' Ron cried out.

''Hey is right!'' Kim's voice alerted them to their presence.

''Hey KP! What's up?'' Ron cheerfully asked.

''What's up? What's up!'' her voice raised an octave as some of the students looked over interest. ''You guys are eating with the enemy! That's what?''

''Huh? What do you mean?'' Ron looked all around for this mystery enemy and scratched his head upon not finding anything.

''Girl chillax, why are you stressing?''

''You guys are eating with the guy! That's why!''

''What's wrong with Naruto?'' Monique was beginning to wonder if her internet pal wasn't just a self-proclaimed playboy after all.

''He's the guy who has been giving me trouble! He's the thief?'' with an accusatory finger pointed at him Naruto's eyes went big and his pupils constrict.

''Why does...why does everyone everyone bring that up. For heaven's sake I was twelve and said I was sorry.'' and for extra emphasis his eyes watered and his lip quivered.

''Kim! What is your problem? Apologize to Naruto.'' Monique demanded as she pulled the blond into a hug.

''M-Me! He should be apologizing to me! He knocked me unconscious and who else knows what he did to me!'' after Kim's accusation Naruto began to cry even harder, drawing in the attention of the entire cafeteria. All their eyes glued to the scene as all other conversations went silent.

''Wow, KP! That was way past harsh!'' Ron added.

''But...but...'' Kim stammered as she noticed various students shaking their heads in shame and sending her disapproving looks. She looked back to the three teens before him, catching a brief glimpse of a smirking Naruto before he put the act on. Letting out a stressed growl Kim resisted the urge to pull out her hair, turned, and walked out of the cafeteria, making a mental note to beat the shit out of the blond thief the next time she saw him.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Trivia

1. Naruto's last line to Kim in the classroom was originally: The more you fight it the more it turns me on. Thinking back that sounded a bit too suggestive to something close to rape and I'm glad I picked up on it. I'm not sure if I have any other such lines so if you all see something that sounds kind of dark when Naruto is supposed to be playful then please let me know.


	5. Naruto vs Shego!

Anything and Possible

0

Naruto x Kim x Shego x Bonnie

Ron x Yori x Tara?

Zita x OC x Monique

0

Auhtor's Note

0

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN DRAW! IF you can draw the scenes or characters I suggest then either PM me or send me the name of someone who can. Not someone who is looking for money, but someone who likes to draw for fun and would like new or interesting ideas.

Why is it stories like this with less then ten-thousand words so popular? I have 100K stories and they barely have twice the reviews. Come on people...motivate me! Go review some of my other stories please! If you love Kyuubi16-sama then you would humor him and review some his other fics. Unlike some authors I'm not going to hold chapters hostages for reviews or anything like that but like any author Reviews are like my wine. It's Good!

Now appease Kyuubi-sama and give him crack! Or Reviews! Whichever is cheaper! And yes I am a bit unstable today. How could you have noticed? Anyway I think Bonnie would be a fun little addition. (Go read the reviews for this story)

Now some of you complained about this, but all and all I was given some fun and unusual ideas about what to do with the foursome so I am going with it. (NO MORE GIRLS! JUST THESE THREE SO ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS WILL RESULT IN ME RANTING AT YOU UNNECESSARILY! ) So please enjoy.

0

Story Start

0

''Seriously, why are you following me?'' three days had passed since Naruto began attending Middleton high school and he had been enjoying every single day of it. Well he was enjoying the endless opportunities to flirt with the cute girls and especially to frustrate and annoy one Kim Possible. If there was anything Naruto really enjoyed then it was pranking people and just generally enjoying life.

''I'm on to you!'' Kim answered him with a statement that didn't answer his question. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she continued following down the street, careful not to take her eyes off the tricky blond. In the instant of a second he could disappear or seemingly teleport from one side of the room to the other. She mainly was waiting for him to let his guard down so she could rightfully beat the hell out of him were sneaking a peek up her skirt during cheerleader practice. Sure he let her score one free flying kick to the back at the head as he did admitted it was a bit shameful that he didn't warn her, or so his logic dictated but Kim's fury was not satisfied. ''I'm not taking my eyes off you.''

''I know I'm a sexy man Possible-san but really?' 'he continued to tease her, wondering if the past few days had been wearing down her sanity. He only got the answer in the form of a growl and continued on his way. Then again as least she stopped trying to attack him so he couldn't complain that much. They came a stop to a bus stop and waited in silence before the both of them boarded. Naruto assumed that Kim was probably going to follow him to prevent him from pulling off any more crimes, but he was not going to let a persistent Kim prevent him from stealing a new X-box 360._ 'Fucking red ring of death.'_Naruto sourly thought, before his thoughts were interrupted by the loud chattering or the bus goers. Between the loud and obnoxious talking of ghetto black girls on cell phones and older Hispanic gentlemen speaking in Spanish it was difficult to focus. It was time to give Kim the slip. ''What was that?''he asked, hoping he could bait Kim.''What?'' he tried again waiting for her to say something. ''What!'' he added a little louder as he noticed some people were starting to take notice of his raised voice.

''Huh?'' Kim finally took notice of the Blond's stranger then usual behavior.

''No lady I am not going back to your place for a bunch of kinky sex involving various food, outfits, and extremely kinky positions! I don't know you!'' Naruto cried out looking rather scandalized. The what the fuck look on Kim's face which soon turned into mortification was absolutely the most delicious reaction Naruto had seen all the week. Most of the bus went quiet as they focused on the duo that was Naruto and Kim.

Many disapproving faces of mothers with children cast looks of shame on the red head along with various riders trying to look around and act like they hadn't heard of Naruto's loud statement which followed by the bus driver getting on the intercom and warning the two of them if they continued causing a disturbance they would get kicked off the bus.

Kim was turning red, redder then her hair as she shirk back into her seat in shame and embarrassment. She was seriously starting to contemplate murdering Naruto. '_No one has to know. Make it look like an accident!' _a little voice whispered in the back of her head.

At the next stop Naruto had bolted out of the door with a furious Kim right behind him. '_Damn that girl could run.'_Naruto thought as he turned and looked behind his shoulder, making sure he had lost Kim. He had seen fury before and he knew it could unlock adrenaline under certain circumstances but damn, it looked like some of the stories of her greater accomplishments were not exaggerations. Anyway if the directions he received were correct all he needed was to charter a boat and he would be able to start his next job.

The boat was a small but relatively well built craft. The drive to the secret island base was quiet with the smell of salty water and the cool breeze keeping his awake as the afternoon sky was painted with hues of orange and yellow by the setting son. Finally he had arrived at the dock, cutting off the engine and tying up the boat as he made his way up the sandy path. Coming in front of a large and not too luxurious not to mention obviously evil villain lair he scaled up the walls and punched out one of the glass windows and dropped down below. He made a single step before his face was nearly blasted off by green plasma.

'As expected,' he thought as a pair of two hands were illuminated by two glowing bright green hues. If K's contact, an expert on Astronomy and meta human phenomena were correct then the particular aspect of his plasma powered foe was more then capable of being lethal so he had to be careful. The gap was soon closed as plasma covered fist took swipe after swipe at him. The rays given off by the plasma soon gave him glimpses of his attacker, but he was already well aware.

A young woman of an indeterminate age from somewhere of late twenties or possibly early thirties was the master thief Shego whom was associated with mad scientist Drakken. Shego was definitely a femme fatale, a remarkable beauty with glossy raven length hair that reached down to her lower back with a skin tight green and black spy suit that was patterned with squares not to mention she had an unusual mint green skin complexion.

Naruto took the defensive approach in fighting Shego. She was like Kim highly athletic and agile but there was something different. As he studied her and he realized that by catching one of her punches and flipping her over him which resulted in her landing on all four with ease. His slightly burned hand more then making him realize that once again he was being too damn impulsive in his decisions.

Shego was more powerful then Kim, even without her plasma she had physical strength and experience on her side, but Kim had the advantage of variety and a bit more flexible but even then. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Shego could have been taking a dive on purpose? But then again considering what he knew about her Shego was regarded as quite prideful so that wasn't too likely. Either way he was hoping to find out in time. ''You're just as every good as they say, and beautiful too my fair dark beauty.'' he said as he twisted his way out of blast of plasma as Shego flipped forward, scissor locked around his mid-section and caught him in the cheek with a punch before disengaging into a hand stand and righting herself up to her feet.

''I don't know who you are slick but you chose the wrong lair to break into.'' Shego raised her hand, going for a knock out blow when Naruto's hands shot up and grabbed her ankle and yanking it upward breaking Shego's stride as she move to caught herself on her hands only for Naruto to spin, throw his legs up and hop onto his feet as he shot forward and yanked her arm from under her causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. Thinking quickly Naruto did the only thing he knew would catch her off guard as her other hand was quickly being charged with plasma to be used in whatever counter the woman had in mind.

He kissed her, and sure enough the sudden action had caught her off guard, causing the plasma to fizzle out. To his surprise Shego didn't struggle, perhaps still in shocked that any guy was stupid enough or had the balls to kiss her like this. Then again the thrill of the whole thing already aroused Naruto somewhat. He always did have something for a strong woman that could kick hiss as so he deepened the kiss. Getting a little too into it Jiraiya's influence peeked with his hand copped a feel on Shego's ass which resulted in Shego's arms lighting a blaze in a dark emerald blaze that already had Naruto sweating. ''Uum the name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a big fan!'' he began with a nervous chuckle. ''I suppose we can't start over?''

''Naruto...Uzumaki...'' Shego began with a dangerous edge to her voice.

''Y-Yeah.'' he stammered out with a nervous chuckle. _'Damnit body! Move! Move! Move!'_

''You...are dead!'' Shego hissed with other finality as she charged the blond intent on putting him in the hospital for life.  
000  
Chapter End  
000

And now we have Shego. This is definitely one of the best chapters of the story so far and I know you all enjoyed it. Expect part six sometime in November.


	6. Naruto meets Mom and Dad!

Anything's Possible

0

Naruto x Kim x Shego

Ron x Yori

Monique x OC

0

Story Start

0

Home! At long last Kim would be able to kick back and unwind. Naruto was driving her insane so she needed some time to get her mind off the blond. She was becoming jumpy and run down and that would only lead to mistakes. As she took the keys out of her pants pocket she heard laughter coming from inside. 'What's this?' she thought with a stroke of curiosity opening the door and closing it behind her.

When she entered the kitchen her heart nearly stopped as her breath was caught in her voice. There, sitting at the table was none other than Naruto, chatting with her father like they were old friends while her mother was making dinner. ''Oh hey there honey! I didn't hear you come in.'' Anne possible greeting her daughter as she continued working on the recipe Naruto had given her. On Tuesday's Anne prided herself in trying a new recipe to add variety and a bit of culture to her family's eating habits. ''How was your day?'' she asked and nearly a fraction of a second later noticed the look on Kim's face. ''Kim?''

''Oh hey there Kim!'' a smiling Naruto greeted her from his seat as he held up her book bag. ''You forgot your bag on the bus so I thought I would bring it over. Your parents invited me in. Your parents rock, I can't remember the last time I was invited for a decent meal.''

''W-What are you doing here!'' Kim finally cried out in outrage upon finding her voice. Everywhere she went he was there. Right there! Like some sort of perverted stalker! Never mind the fact last time she saw him she was following him and tracking him on more than one occasion.

''Kimmie-cub, now that is not the way we talk to guests. Your mother and I raised you better than that.'' her father sternly told her.

Kim let out a low and repressed growl as she fought to keep her red from heating up in embarrassment. Why did her father insist on using that embarrassing name and in the presence of 'him' as well?

''That's the guy!'' she cried out again and pointed at Naruto who raised an eyebrow and looked around.

''Huh?'' he remarked with a look of cluelessness. .

''Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about,'' she remarked with a hiss as her hands slammed on the table causing Naruto to jolt back.

''Kim!'' her mother warned her with a dangerous edge to her tone as cut off the fire under the pot of ramen.

''That's the thief! The guy I've been telling you about!'' she all but shouted as she turned from her mother to Naruto to notice the dejected look on his face._ 'Oh no! He wouldn't...not again!"_

Naruto sniffled, ''This is about the cafeteria isn't it? I didn't mean it...I'm sorry! But you brought up bad memories and it hurt. I...I tried to be good...really,'' his voice cracked and his eyes teared up. ''I just wanted attention and make my teacher proud you know. Everyone always treated me differently because I was an orphan and no one would help and I thought I could trust my teacher but he lied and used me. He got me to steal for him and I wanted to forget but...'' he rambled on until Anne pulled the boy into a comforting hug and stroked his hair.

''Oh you poor dear it's alright.'' Anne's maternal instincts kicked in. Her children had always been so independent from a young age that she didn't get all that much of a chance to be mommy for too many years and when her career kicked into full swing she was far too busy to think about having more children.

''I didn't mean to embarrass anyone. I just want friends and everyone to accept me.''

''Of course you do.''

Kim began sputtering; trying to form a coherent statement but her disapproving glance from her parents had put a stop to that. So of course Naruto stayed for dinner and didn't even need a sob story to turn the tweebs as she called them against her. Hell, they did it for free on a weekly basis. And then when her parents suggested she washed the dishes, low and behold Naruto volunteered to dry them.

''My parents are going to figure you out soon.'' Kim remarked as she used a soaped up sponge to wipe down a plate that she was currently holding.

''But what's to find out? It's not like I lied. I am an orphan and one of my teachers did trick me.'' he said as a frown formed on her face. ''The best lies are based off truths.'' he said as a downcast look formed on Kim's face. Despite how much Naruto got on her nerves she couldn't help but feel bad about him being an orphan. Now she realized why he made that face when an earlier encounter she made a remark about what his parents would think if they saw him now. A comment made out of anger and nothing else.

''I...I'm sorry.'' she said as he glanced up at her and looked away.

''I piss you off. I get it.'' he said as she handed him a dish wish she dried. ''I do what I have to do not out of being malicious.''

''But you're skilled and you seem intelligent; why on earth would you waste your gifts being a criminal?'' she pressed on, hoping to come to an understanding about her blond foe's behavior.

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment before changing the subject. ''Drakken has a new plot going on.''

''What else is new.'' she said with a casual shrug. ''How do you know by the way?''

''He hired me to steal something.'' he casually told her before licking his lips.

''You're awfully forthcoming with your crimes.'' she stated as a smirk formed on Naruto's face.

''I thought it would be fair of me to give you some sort of clue or chance to stop me.'' he teased as he leaned in over to her to which her credit she didn't even flinch. ''Cause I like a girl with a bit of fight in her.'' he said before Kim used two of her fingers to push his forehead back causing him to chuckle. ''And you're definitely not one to cross so easily.

''Be careful what you wish for. You might get more then you can handle.'' she said with a friendly smile. When Naruto was driving her crazy he was a pretty nice guy.

''Oh what's this? An admission of being a hell cat in bed?'' he asked as he made a kissing gesture.

She was definitely going to kill him. Right before she was about to strangle him the blond said something else to quickly take her mind off his perverse comment.

''I need your protection! Shego wants me dead.''

It took Kim all but two point five seconds to figure out what the blond must have done to piss off the woman. ''You felt her up didn't you?'' she accused him as Naruto winched.

''I...groped her rear slightly and may or may not have made out with her. My fault for not remembering she is obviously the type that likes to be on top.'' he commented as Kim's face went red.

''You're on your on.'' she said as Naruto reached out and grabbed her arm.

''Kiiiiiim! Please! Help me! I'm innocent! I'm not a fighter!'' he exclaimed as Kim scoffed and gave him a disbelieving look. ''You know what I mean. I'll stop doing the sob story thing if you do.'' he said as Kim sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get some measure of peace if she didn't agree.

''I don't know how you expect me to help but fine, but,'' she held up a finger. ''Only if you tell me all about Drakken's latest scheme.'' Naruto nodded and smiled.

''You rock KP!'' He exclaimed as Kim couldn't help but freeze for a second. He seemed a little too like Ron at that moment. ''So yeah, I was being chased by Shego while humming the maze theme from Braindead 13 in my head...''

000  
Chapter End  
000

Next chapter we flashback to the chase and Naruto being hired. So yeah, be on the lookout for it.


	7. Charming Shego

Anything's Possible

0

Naruto x Kim x Shego

Ron x Yori

Monique x OC

0

Author's Note

0

The first Naruto and Shego scene takes place before the previous chapter but everything else takes place after that chapter.

0

Story Start

0

_''Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!'' _Naruto frantically thought as he charged down the hallways with a furious Shego trailing behind him. Naruto took a hard turn to the right down the corridor and crashed through a pair of not so sturdy doors, causing him to fall to the ground and be momentarily stunned. He collected himself just in time to dove out of the way of a fireball. ''I want to live!''

''That's one wish that's not going to be granted.'' she answered him with an angry snarl as Naruto was forced into a defensive style. Shego couldn't help but let a predatory smile form on her face. The nervous and goofy antics of the blond reminded Shego of Kim Possible sidekick's antics, but with the fighting prowess the blond showed earlier said otherwise. But if there was anything that Shego enjoyed more than a could lay was a good fight. Now while she had the reputation of a bad girl she was conservative in particular values. Like for one she wouldn't harm children, still from the unfortunate and stuff like that. In fact she could count her past lovers on one hand, the latest one she kept at arm's length because she knew he wouldn't grow attached and that he was clean. The incident may have altered her biological make-up slightly, but that didn't mean it was going to protect her from sexually translated diseases.

Shego charged her hand swung at the blond, barely grazing his nose as he dipped back only for him to right himself up and leap up over her and land on the other side. Dropping down he attempted to do a sweep kick which Shego easily avoided by back flipping and landed on her hands, but what she didn't expect was her opponent to use the momentum to continue to spin, push him into a hand stand and launch himself into the air and landing on her feet. The extra weight causing her arms to give out and fall forward as the blond back flipped onto his feet into a crouching position.

''What the hell are you? A monkey or something?''

''Nope...just that bad ass,'' he answered with the most annoying grin the green tint woman had ever seen. ''Hey if I win, how about you go on a date with me?'' he asked as he winked at her. ''I promise to play nice.''

Shego pushed herself to her feet and decided to pull off something she had only been testing. Heating her plasma she let out a bright flash that momentarily stunned the blond. Shego had spent a lot of time studying and mastering her power. She knew the Terrestrial form of Plasma could produce Lightning and even extremely hot flames. If she wanted to she could heat her plasma to the point it would produce, although briefly very bright flashes or enough heat to melt steel itself. Hence the reason why she always wore her trademark suit which was specially made to dim but she wasn't a killer. While she always admired the freedom that came with villainy she never went that far. So with the brief distraction of her plasma flash Shego was poised to strike the rear upper central portion of the blond's head. It was another thing Shego studied up upon, the autonomic nervous system regulated breathing, heartbeat and consciousness so one good strike would physically shock the portion of the brain and cause it to temporarily shut down and cause unconsciousness. Brief, quick, and it didn't leave much of a mess or struggle but when the blond's arm shot out and caught her wrist with one hand and her throat with the other she knew that she wasn't dealing with some amateur.

''Sorry beautiful...spent an entire year training myself to fight without using my sight.'' without missing a beat he twisted Shego's arm slightly and forced her to her knees, careful not to damage her trachea. ''So about my win?'' a rather sudden increase of heat caused Naruto to jerk back in surprise giving Shego the opportunity to unceremoniously counter attacking. Her counter attack, which resulted in her head being slammed back into his pelvis, resulted in the blond doubling over in pain. Giving Shego the opportunity to twist away from his grasp and spun, giving her vantage point hooked her arm around his neck.

''On your knees!'' if there was one thing Shego was used to then it was usually being dominant, especially in her personal life. Though when she felt him hook his leg behind her ankle something told her she was going to be there for a while. A good two and a half hours had passed and Shego was on her last legs. One of her current or former life style wouldn't have made it this far by being weak or one to easily tire. As much as she hated to admit it, even to herself this blond was one of the few people to ever challenged her to hand to hand like this. But it helped that he finally stopped acting like a goofball and acted a bit more seriously. While he wasn't her usual type of tan and buff he did arouse her interest.

''And that's where I got the idea from.'' she said as her leg swooped his head. What started off as her attempt to exact righteous vengeance on him devolved into what one would believe was a common spar if they came upon the sight. Shego knew she wouldn't be able to fight too much longer. Whoever this blond was he had an inhuman amount of stamina and she wouldn't be able to outlast him much longer.

''Hhm you're quite the versatile one huh? So about...''

When Naruto once more relapsed into shameless flirting Shego knew she had her opening. ''I show you a few things,'' she closed the distance between them, their bodies dangerously close and her voice sultry. By the look on his face it was obvious he was expecting her to react in this matter. Capitalizing on the brief opportunity she finally managed to flip the blond on his back.

''I win.'' she said with a triumph grin.

''You win?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

''You wanted to take me out on a date, but if you expect to win me over playboy it's going to take a little more than smooth words. And since I won you have to do what I want to do.'' she told the blond who was about to retort they never agreed to any arrangement, but she cut him off. ''You'll be taking me out to a nice, classy restaurant. None of these cheap places either, and I expect you to look nice and not to mention...'' as she Shego continued listing off what she expected Naruto couldn't help but groan and began to regret for the first time asking out a beautiful woman.

A few weeks had passed and Kim was a little peppier than usual. Why one may ask? Even though it was a minor victory she finally stopped Naruto from stealing something. Sure it was a Nintendo Wii and a couple of Wii controllers but that was a victory nonetheless. With Naruto out of the way she could now finally relax and enjoy her day. Kim contacted Wade to tell him to put all requests on hold for tomorrow but of course life was not done making her its chew toy yet.

_''Kim! You're not going to believe this!'' _the chubby black teen said.

''I can't believe I let you talk me into this,'' Shego grumbled as she glanced around the high end clothing store. She and Naruto had just finished robbing Smarty-mart and now they were stealing clothes from Club Banana.

''Live a little.'' he said as he held up his and hers shirt with the playfully suggestions of them being thieves.

''And what the hell do you think you're doing with those?'' she asked, wondering just what the blond think the exact nature of their relationship was. They had only gone out on five and a half dates so far, the last one being half because she was recognized due to the fact she was a well-known criminal so they were chased out of the restaurant they eating. Surprisingly enough Naruto's suggestion of wearing a violet dress, sunglasses, and a hat allowed her to blend in quite well. It was the simple disguises and people being oblivious that made it last as long as it did. After all, it was the common belief that one would disguise themselves to a ridiculous degree as to not be recognized.

As she scanned the place her eyes fell on Kim Possible who was charging right at them. "Oh hell." Shego muttered.

Upon noticing Shego had stopped before she actually tongue lashed him he turned to also spot Kim.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing here? I never thought you would stoop so low as to rob a mall and I catch you here with… Her?" Kim growled as she pointed a finger at Shego.

''Kim, I can explain,'' he said as he dropped the bags he was holding. ''I know I said you would be the only one for me, but I was bewitched by the beauty. Shego stole my heart,'' he over dramatically exclaimed as the Meta human rolled her eyes.

''...doesn't know when to stop.'' she grumbled, sensing a headache coming on.

''Shego? Really?''

Upon hearing the insinuation in Kim's voice the woman thief took offense to it. ''And what the hell does that mean princess?''

''Uum She...'' Naruto started to say upon noticing Shego's hands were slightly glimmering with plasma.

''Not now.'' she snapped at him. ''One who is playing hanky panky with the monkey boy shouldn't have room to judge.'' she fired back as Kim's eyes widened in shock by the accusation. How on Earth could Shego know about Josh Mankey unless someone had told her?

''You!'' she immediately pointed at Naruto in outrage. ''I knew I couldn't trust you.''

''But the boy is so weird...'' Naruto replied with a long drawn out 'ear' sound. Though he was mainly impressed as this was the longest he had been around either women, let alone them around each other without one or the other trying to kick one of the other two's asses. ''Then again I suppose you would seek attention since your one true love has chosen another.''

''Oh go screw yourself!'' Kim snapped at the blond as her cheeks began to heat up. Upon noticing the effect Naruto's words were having Shego decided to add more fuel to the fire. Moving behind Naruto, she pressed her body against his with her breasts nuzzling against his back and her arms wrapped around him.

''Oh he does more than enough screwing princess,'' Shego stated with a slightly exaggerated sultry tone. ''He's quite the animal in bed, but seeing as you're probably a virgin you don't know about that sort of thing.'' Kim's face heated up even more as she began sputtering, trying to come up with some sort of rebuttal. ''Now if you don't mind I'm going to take him home and show him the meaning of a woman who can truly can do anything.'' and what happened shortly after made Shego glad she decided to tease Kim with Naruto around to back her up. Kim Possible was definitely someone who got a hell of an adrenaline boost when she was angry. So she began to soak and unwind in a nice hot bath as she began to unwind and toyed with the idea of finding out whether her claims she made to Kimmie to piss her off were true. Picking up her cellphone which she kept on a stand by the tub she dialed Naruto's number and waited until she heard his voice. ''Hey Uzumaki I decided I'm going to let you take me out to dinner! This is non-negotiable so I hope you have something nice planned in mind.'' Shego hoped she wasn't going to end up regretting this.


	8. Moodswings Part 1

Anything and Possible

0

Naruto x Kim x Shego x Bonnie

Ron x Yori x Tara?

Zita x OC x Monique

0

Auhtor's Note

0

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN DRAW! IF you can draw the scenes or characters I suggest then either PM me or send me the name of someone who can. Not someone who is looking for money, but someone who likes to draw for fun and would like new or interesting ideas.

Why is it stories like this with less then ten-thousand words so popular? I have 100K stories and they barely have twice the reviews. Come on people...motivate me! Go review some of my other stories please! If you love Kyuubi16-sama then you would humor him and review some his other fics. Unlike some authors I'm not going to hold chapters hostages for reviews or anything like that but like any author Reviews are like my wine. It's Good!

Now appease Kyuubi-sama and give him crack! Or Reviews! Whichever is cheaper! And yes I am a bit unstable today. How could you have noticed? Anyway I think Bonnie would be a fun little addition. (Go read the reviews for this story)

Anyway I'm doing the episode Emotion Sickness from Season 3. This chapter takes two weeks after the last chapter and Naruto has more or less become apart of Kim and Shego's routine. In other word he has slightly bonded with them off screen. Though its obviously going to be altered as a result.

0

Story Start

0

''I have to say Kim those new and improved training sessions are doing wonders for you,'' Naruto said as he dashed at her, ready to win yet another one of their spars. This time Kim seemed to be rather fired up, apparently she hadn't taken too well to the blond teaming up with her rival/nemesis.

Kim charged, readily going on the offensive knowing how Naruto usually reacted when she did. Like exected he appeared behind her like some sort of ninja to which she quickly spun and jumped backwards as an arm lashed out to strike her.

''Good, getting better.'' he complemented as Kim did a round house kick which landed against Naruto's arm, but he wasn't so much as pushed back an inch resulting in her dropping down on all fours and her side to the blond.

''Come on Kim I'm not those fools you can defeat with just agility and a little ingenuity. '' From what Naruto had been looking up on the only person who actually gave Kim a real physical challenge was Shego and as such that probably led her to become quite complacent in her current level of skill.

Naruto thought was not relenting and charged at Kim with a spin kick that instead of nailing her soared over her head and Kim took advantage of and stroke Naruto in the stomach with her left hand and connecting with his jaw with her right hand sending them stumbling back a few steps. ''Now it's getting interesting.'' he said as he went back to his usual attempts to trying to tire Kim out, but she had caught on and now expending a little energy as possible in her attacks.

A mischievous smile spread across Naruto's face as he knew just what would set Kim off and make her lose control of her temper. ''Hey Kim!'' he exclaimed as he popped up in front of her and without missing a beat his hands came up and latched onto her supple behind. Naruto seemed to shake his head ruefully. "Sorry Kim but you're almost ready for the apple bottoms, not quite there but you're doing quite well.''

Kim's attempt to knee his crotch was stopped by his right hand blocking it. ''Now, now, play nice.'' he lectured her.

''You damn pervert. This is going beyond playful teasing, now you're molesting me,'' she angrily responded.

''Aah, but I like getting you all flustered,'' he said as a grin formed on his face as he moved his face inches from hers as he spoke in a breathy tone. ''Do you want me to stop?'' he whispered as Kim's face began to heat up.

''Naruto...the truth is...I...'' her breath became breathy and her face began going flush. ''I...''

''Yeah?'' he asked as Kim rested her head on his chest and placed her hands on his chest.

''I want you...'' she said as she looked up into his eyes to which the blond skeptically looked down at her.

''Do you think I'm an idiot?'' he asked as suddenly pain shot through him as he was kneed in his stomach.

''No, just an easily distracted idiot. That's for all the times you felt me up you pervert.'' she remarked as she elbow dropped his head. ''What kind of girl you think really likes this sort of thing?''

''The ones in most anime and manga. Holy crap the moral guardians are right, they do send out bad messages.'' he said as another second later he stood up as so much as without an injury or any hint of pain. ''But yeah, I think we both know that we're both aware that when you say no or stop that I do the thing is. Why haven't you said no since then?'' he asked as Kim wasn't able to find an answer.

''Yeah well...I didn't think you would stop,'' she quickly lied, knowing that such a thing rarely crossed her mind and if it didn't she couldn't find the words because of her traitorous body's reaction.

''The answer is...would you want me to?'' he asked as he reached out to caress her cheek only for his phone to went off. ''Sorry, I have to take this.'' he said as Kim nodded, as Naruto stepped away.

''Oh, Hey Shego.'' he answered as a twinge of jealousy rose up in Kim. ''Nah, nothing really. Tonight? Sure okay, I'll see you then.'' he said as he said good bye and turned back to ask Kim should they continue their spar to see the retreating form of the red-head angrily storming off. ''Damn...oh well, maybe next time.'' he said as he decided to get ready for tonight.

Professor Cyrus Bortel was a man in his early forties, a Caucasian man with a full thick head and beard of grey hair. He was a short and stout little man with circle frame little glasses who had a habit of wearing gloves with everything and an obsession with scientist. A self-centered man he simply made inventions to prove he could and as a result has wreck havoc in the lives of Team Possible. Leaving his latest invention out in the open as he went to watch a marathon of a show called the Fearless Ferret.

This left Drakken and Shego the ample opportunity to break in and steal the newest invention. This resulted in Kim and Ron showing up and trying to stop them like always and apparently during the fierce battle between Kim and Shego they didn't notice the devices falling onto the back of their necks and grafting to them. The villains though were able to escape and thanks to them being careless Team Possible ended up taking Cyrus's electron magneto accelerator.

''What did you do?'' Naruto immediately accused Drakken upon seeing the sobbing form of Shego. Whenever they moved to a new base Shego gave Naruto the coordinates despite Drakken's objections and with the suggestion of just ignoring him like she usually did.

''Me...I didn't do anything.'' he cried out in defense. ''Tell Him Shego, tell him how we managed to escape with the E.M.A. Unscathed.'' 

**''**Yeah, but... But...but... I broke a nail! '' she exclaimed as she continued to cry even harder.

Naruto meanwhile didn't know what the hell was going on. He was so visibly disturbed he didn't know what to think. And then when Shego's mood flipped and she was man handling Drakken and threatening to slash him with those claw like gloves of his he knew something was wrong.

'' Uh, you were... overreacting.'' Drakken answered Shego's question and Naruto face palmed in disbelief. He didn't even have to heard what was said to know Drakken fucked up and said the wrong thing.

'' Overreacting? Overreacting? Me? '' she shouted in fury as she flung the blue skinned man and her hands lit ablaze with plasma.

''H-Hey now Shego calm down. You can't kill Drakken.'' he said as he stood between.

''Oh yes thank you...whatever your name is.'' Drakken thanked the thoroughly growing annoyed blond.

''He still hasn't paid me for that lost job since his last check bounced,'' he noted with an annoyed glare as Drakken chuckled nervously.

''Well you know...times are hard.''

''Out of the way!'' she remarked as she blasted at the blond causing him to jump out of the way. Bits of plasma caught his jacket on fire resulting in him yanking it off and throwing it on the ground as it burned to nothingness.

''Shego...I liked that jacket. And what the hell is going on?'' the blond demanded, growing steadily paranoid. Unfortunately he had no clue that at the Possible household a little advice and chips were the reason for Shego's behavior.

''Oh I am so sorry,'' Shego said as she suddenly pulled Naruto in a tight hug. ''I don't know what's wrong with me. I am so happy you're not hurt! I mean... If anything had happened, I don't know what I'd do!'' she said as Naruto whimpered.

''I'm scared...'' he admitted.

''Now you know how I feel. I have to deal with her crazy mood swing all the times.''

''What was that!'' she snapped as Drakken let out a girly scream.''

Suddenly Shego's mood changed again.''Wha... Uh... What was I talking about?'' 

**''**Um... Did I forget your birthday? Is that what this is about? 'Cause if so I'm with that blond boy...I'm scared too.''

And suddenly Shego's mood changed once more. ''I'm glad you made it on time. How about you and me go on that date now?'' Shego asked, doing finger circles on Naruto's chest with a love struck look. Too afraid to say no Naruto agreed lest he faced Shego's wrath.

''I-It's kind of chilly tonight isn't it?'' Naruto asked as they made there was to the mainland with one of the Drakken's hovercrafts they 'borrowed.'

''Hhm, perfect for cuddling,'' she said as she nestled her head against his cheek. ''I never noticed how mesmerizing those eyes are.''

''Y-Yeah.'' he remarked with a shiver. Shego was wearing a green spaghetti tank top with the words bad girl in black stretched across her ample chest with a short black leather skirt with slits in the side, stockings, black high heels and was wearing emerald crescent earrings. She was also wearing Perfume that smelled of the forest.

The only thing that kept him from really trying to pull anything was that the lovey dovey Shego had him slightly paranoid. That and the fact if something was wrong he didn't want to take advantage of her and have her deal with any threats.''So I was thinking maybe you should take a few days off. Recharge so to speak.''

''I guess I can take a little breaky-poo if you join me,'' she remarked as she began nibbling on his ear.

''Uum yeah, sure thing Shego.'' he answered as the villainess giggled.

''It's Sheena darling. Sheena May Go.'' she said as her hand came a rest on his thigh. ''But hopefully that might become Sheena Uzumaki someday.''

Thankfully enough Naruto's superhuman reflexes preventing them from crashing.

000

Chapter End

000

So yeah, here is another chapter people, enjoy and review. The GOOD AND LONG reviews I get the more I'm motivated to update a particular story. Does who write Good story or update soon and nothing else will be blocked.


	9. Moodswings Part 2

Anything and Possible

0

Naruto x Kim x Shego x Bonnie

Ron x Yori x Tara?

Zita x OC x Monique

0

Auhtor's Note

0

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN DRAW! IF you can draw the scenes or characters I suggest then either PM me or send me the name of someone who can. Not someone who is looking for money, but someone who likes to draw for fun and would like new or interesting ideas.

Why is it stories like this with less then ten-thousand words so popular? I have 100K stories and they barely have twice the reviews. Come on people...motivate me! Go review some of my other stories please! If you love Kyuubi16-sama then you would humor him and review some his other fics. Unlike some authors I'm not going to hold chapters hostages for reviews or anything like that but like any author Reviews are like my wine. It's Good!

Now appease Kyuubi-sama and give him crack! Or Reviews! Whichever is cheaper! And yes I am a bit unstable today. How could you have noticed? Anyway I think Bonnie would be a fun little addition. (Go read the reviews for this story)

Anyway I'm doing the episode Emotion Sickness from Season 3. This chapter takes two weeks after the last chapter and Naruto has more or less become apart of Kim and Shego's routine. In other word he has slightly bonded with them off screen. Though its obviously going to be altered as a result.

0

Story Start

0

Cat-fights were supposed to be extremely awesome in sexy. With groaning, screaming, clawing and exposed cleavage. Legs being shown off as skirts road up and bodies got hot and sweaty. But noooooooo, things were never that all the way awesome for Naruto. He was two steps away from just saying fuck it and running. The first being the fact was Shego's crazy as hell mood-swings. And then when Kim showed up it got even worse, with the accusations being worse. Jealously being a rather ugly emotion.

''Get away from my man you skank!''

Aah yes a rather horrible emotion indeed. Naruto had taken cover behind an overturn table as Kim and Shego continued their all out slug fest.

''He's mine!"

''No he's mine!''

He leaped out from behind the table as it was evaporated by plasma. As he was trying to sneak away Kim popped up, super humanly flipping through the air and landing in front of him.

''Narry...you real don't prefer _her _over me do you?'' she asked, looking as sad as a lost puppy. The blond found himself tongue-tied, used to Kim's threats and attempts to arrest him. Unfortunately she never used handcuffs like she threatened one time so the fantasy was incomplete.

Then Shego came out of nowhere and kicked Kim in the side sending her flying and Naruto winching. ''Back off home wrecker.'' she snarled and shot forward after Kim. 

_**''Dude, what the fuck?'' **_Kuiinshi's voice blared from Naruto's wristwatch. _**''Did you hear about the guy who had his device the attitudinator stolen? Do you know how much money we could have made off that?''  
**_

''The what?''

**_''Attitudinator. Apparently it's suppose to change your behavior or some such thing. I hacked into Global Justice files and read about it.''_**

''You know, this very convenient call has now revealed to me what the fuck is going on. Hold on, let me take on some pictures.''__he stated as he took out his cellphone and took some pictures of what was going on. ''Anyway I think both Kim and Shego are effected by those things. It would explain the mood swings. Anyway why the hell would someone invent something like this anyway? Is this for research for the mind? I mean really, what is the point? And for god's sake do not make a fucking sexual perverse potential joke.''

_**''Whatever ass-hat. So you do realize that you'll have to search...''**_

''Fuck that!'' Naruto snapped, cutting off the black man before he could continue. ''Unless you can guarantee that they won't remember anything afterwords I'm not searching for anything.

_**''And why do you need to having easy amnesia? Is there something...''**_

''You're an ass-hole,'' Naruto cut him off again. ''And a damn pervert.''

_**''Why are you acting like a pussy, afraid of pussy? And looking back I realize now my grammar needs work.''  
**_

Naruto was suddenly cut off as Kim glomped him from behind and starting playing with Naruto's whiskers. The blond was fighting the urge to puff as he knew that the ass-hole which was K would never let him live it down if he did. ''Hey Narry, you see there's this festival in Middleton tomorrow night, and I don't have a date.''

''Date? You want to go to the festival as my date?'' he reacted, momentarily forgetting what he just learned.

Kim then let out a squeal. ''I thought you never asked.''

''Kim wait before you...'' he threw his hand up, blocking the redhead from kissing him.

''Playing hard to get,'' Kim responded and let out a sexy growl before she was scooped up in Naruto's arms to dodge a burst of plasma.

''I want you two to remember something. No matter, I bruise easily so please don't kill me after this is all over.''

Twenty minutes later Naruto and Kuiinshi were chilling on the couch. The latter was playing Bayonetta and once more fucked up on comboing the Penultimate boss. ''God damnit! Two weeks...just two weeks and my timing goes to shit. I swear shit was much easier the first time around. So how did you get away from those two again?''

''I ran over to Shego and...'' his voice was blarred out by the loading screen ending and the stage theme for the next playing. ''And Kim was knocked out by it. Shego though was really turned on by it.''

K promptly paused the game and turned to Naruto. ''Dude...''

''Anyway I was running for my life...'' he was cut off as Kuiinshi called him a pussy. ''...and realized that I should have used for those attutidinator things or whatever the hell they're called, but then I realized I had no idea what they looked like.''

''They look like the things that don't belong on a human body.'' the dark skinned hacker countered like a smart-ass.

''Unless they were created to look like the human body so they wouldn't stand out.'' Naruto replied as K unpaused the game.

''Touche.''

''I think I should ask Ron for advice. He knows Kim, maybe I can use him as a meat shield of sorts. Just dress him up as me and make sure he doesn't talk and it should buy me about fifteen minutes. My charming smile and sexy eyebrows of course can't be faked.'' he remarked as Kuiinshi snorted.

''Just like that Kim girl's super human abilities, your so called traits are unusual and in fact will be referred to as bullshit. Anyway I still think her parents created her in the lab. I saw footage of your last battles. She was fucking wall jumping like she was Mario. Of course I had like twenty beers, half a bottle of tequila, and some daiquiris when I reviewed the footage.''

''You're such a sicko,'' he said as K finished the game. ''Why don't you ever play Non-stop climax mode?''

''Fuck that! Clearing the game on that mode once was enough. I'm doing hard and that's it. It's like trying to play Resident Evil 5 on Professional. Unfairly broken and bullshit. Veteran is where it's at baby. Anyway I contacted Terrel.''

''Who?''

''Kyuubi16...he broke his fucking hand again so we have to hold out on that let's play.''

''Oh for fuck's sake what stupid shit was he trying to do now?'' he asked as K began snickering.

''He dropped to his knees and went flying off a fucking trampoline again. Kept telling his ass not to drop to his knees, but you know he doesn't listen. Anyway this gives us enough time to focus on your women trouble.'' he said as Naruto's following comment cut him at the knees.

''At least I have women to have troubles over.'' he remarked as K gave him the bird.'

''Well fuck you too then! You're on your on.'' he finished as he turned off the PS3 and went to his room to eat his Subway sandwich.

''Well things can't...'' Naruto immediately slapped his hand over his mouth_. 'I can't believe I almost fucking said that. God I hope that didn't count.'' _the door bell rung resulting in him getting off the couch and heading over to the door. He opened it and no one was out there. Naruto winched and let out a whimper as he closed the door and turned around. Sure enough there was Shego wearing a saucy grin.

''Hey there handsome. Now to pick off where we left off.'' she said as Naruto backed into the door. Shego placed her hands against the wall having him effectively pinned. ''And nowhere to escape.''

Naruto was effectively screwed.

00  
Chapter End  
00

Attitdunator was used when I of course meant the actual name. K just doesn't give a fuck. Anyway next chapter is the end of this episode/arc.


	10. Moodswings Finale

Anything and Possible

0

Naruto x Kim x Shego x Bonnie

Ron x Yori x Tara?

Zita x OC x Monique

0

Auhtor's Note

0

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN DRAW! IF you can draw the scenes or characters I suggest then either PM me or send me the name of someone who can. Not someone who is looking for money, but someone who likes to draw for fun and would like new or interesting ideas.

Why is it stories like this with less then ten-thousand words so popular? I have 100K stories and they barely have twice the reviews. Come on people...motivate me! Go review some of my other stories please! If you love Kyuubi16-sama then you would humor him and review some his other fics. Unlike some authors I'm not going to hold chapters hostages for reviews or anything like that but like any author Reviews are like my wine. It's Good!

Now appease Kyuubi-sama and give him crack! Or Reviews! Whichever is cheaper! And yes I am a bit unstable today. How could you have noticed? Anyway I think Bonnie would be a fun little addition. (Go read the reviews for this story)

Anyway I'm doing the episode Emotion Sickness from Season 3. This chapter takes two weeks after the last chapter and Naruto has more or less become apart of Kim and Shego's routine. In other word he has slightly bonded with them off screen. Though its obviously going to be altered as a result.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto had somehow managed to miraculously escaped Shego's horny clutches. Thankfully because K had the urge to hurl some more insults at him so when he came into the room and saw what was going on, his rather loud exclamation of what the fuck distracted the villaness long enough for Naruto to escape. So it was the next day Naruto found himself in the gym where Monique was helping Ron who was dressed as a giant pickle.

"Is it clear," Naruto asked as he looked around in the gym.

''The coast is clear, but I don't see what the deal is. From the sound of things you've managed to avoid Kim pretty well for the most part.'' Monique stated as Naruto fidgeted about.

''Yeah, but that's before I learned she has some weird mood altering device added to her. The blasted thing has her going far beyond her level of tolerance when it comes to tracking me down.''

''But dude, can't you just agree to go out on a date with KP and remove the doo-hickey that way?'' Ron added his two cents as he fidgeted as well. He really wished Monique would hurry up mending his costume. His arms was getting tired.

Before Naruto could partake on said advice he was soon tackled to the ground by Kim. He found himself straddled by said red head whose face was so close to his their lips were a few inches apart. ''There you are...playing hard to get I see.'' she said with a giggle. ''So, about that date at the fair.''

''Kim, now don't you think...'' Monique began to say only for the red-head to let loose a feral tiger like growl. Monique's eyes widened and she took a step back. ''You're on your own champ.''

''I'd help you out but I can't move,'' Ron added, flashing Naruto a sympathetic look. Not too long ago it was Ron in Naruto's position, except it was pheromones instead of a mind control chip. Kim and Ron went out on a couple of dates shortly after the incident and found out that their current feelings were in fact platonic and they got along better as friends.

''Pick me up at six?'' she asked as Naruto gulped and nodded. ''Good, I forgot to work in doing my hair and buying a dress last time we discussed it. Walk me to my locker will you?'' despite it being phrased as a question, Kim's offer left no room for argument as she dragged him out of gym as she had a surprisingly strong grip on his wrist.

''Oh he is so whipped.'' Monique stated with a chuckle. ''There is no way he should be having this much trouble or freaking out unless he was enjoying this on some level.''

''Nique, seriously though, I can't feel my legs!''

And true to Monique's observation Naruto was indeed enjoying this on some level. It was fun being the one that was chased, but this really needed to come to an end. He would contact K then have him contact the jackass responsible for the device, have them lure Shego to the fair and have both devices disabled. He didn't there mess with the devices and inadvertently be stuck with a perpetual angry or worse yet horny Kim. Anger he was used to, but despite how much of a flirt Naruto was he was sure that he wasn't equipped with the experience to deal with a nymphomaniac.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Kim wrapped her arms around his waist and passionately kissed him on the lips. Naruto quickly relaxed into the kiss, nestling his arms around her waist.

Soon, the computer screen turned on showing Wade on the other side, reading the printout he just got.

"Hey guys! I was-WHA," yelled Wade as he spit out his shake and fell hard on the ground. Wade quickly got up and stared in disbelief at the two teens that were kissing each other. There was guilt flowing through Naruto at the result of giving in to kiss and he pushed Kim away. _'Shego's going to kill me.' _he immediately thought. Out of all the women he could have possibly kissed, Shego's nemesis was definitely the number one choice to automatically top him off on her shit list.

"Uh…um, bad time to call?"

"Guess what the sitch is Wade," Kim disinterestedly replied as she gazed at Naruto's face.

"I…I just want to let you know I got a link on the Kimmunicator and...I'm sorry no more than two days ago you were plotting his demise while cackling and now you're smacking lips with the guy. What did I miss?'' Wade exclaimed as he looked at Kim, then to Naruto, then back to Kim, and then again back at Naruto.

''Plotting my demise?'' Naruto echoed, as he didn't know whether to laugh or consider buying body armor. Without a doubt that must have been the result of him walking in on Kim when she was using the shower.

"Great Wade," Kim sighed as she continued to stare into the now confused and fearful Naruto's eyes before letting out a giggle and pressing a quick peck on Naruto's cheek.

"I'm going to get ready for tonight," Kim gave Naruto a small seductive grin as well as purr, giving a small wave from her hands as if she was scratching on something and left Naruto in his own thoughts as he stared at his date.

''Computer guy, it's some kind of mood or mind control thing,'' Naruto elaborated on as Wade groaned and face palmed.

''This is the pheromone incident all over again. But thank god, I thought I was dreaming.'' he stated as Naruto let out an indignant cry.

''For your information guy Uzumaki Naruto has game.'' he stated as an odd sense of foreboding washed over him. With his weekly dose of Genre Savvy kicking in Naruto decided to get the hell out of there before something terrible happened.

"Oh great! My online auction ends tonight and I've got no Moodulators to send," Doctor Cyrus let out a cry of frustration. Balding his fists he smashed them on the table and let out a defeated sigh. _"I could say they got lost in the mail…but that would kill my feedback rating!"_he thought as he began massaging his temple.

Just then, Doctor Cyrus turned towards a blue device not too far from his location. A beeping ring tone rung from the device which soon flew up from the desk and flew out of the opening from the wall from Doctor Cyrus's room.

"Some sort of flying spy bot," Doctor Cyrus exclaimed as he jumped out of chair, following the blue device towards its destination, "No one snoops on Cyrus portal! I'll get to the bottom of this!"

Naruto thought was putting his plan in action. Thankfully with the copy of a blackmail that Shego gave him of Drakken tucked safely away at home Naruto was able to convince the daughter to distract Shego until it was time for the doctor to arrive and turn off the devices. Something was telling him K was bullshitting about already contacting the guy, but at this point he didn't have much of a choice. At least Kim's parents weren't giving him a hard time about taking their daughter out on a date. Though Naruto could feel their was a slight disappointment emitting from them. Then again as quickly as he was accepted, he felt he was more along the lines of a nephew to them then a son like Ron was.

"We're just tickled pink about you and Kim," smiled Mrs. Possible as she stared at the blond teen. Despite the fact she believed Naruto was a nice boy, she still didn't know him all to well and as a mother one couldn't help but be a bit worried.

"But not too pink," said Mr. Possible getting his turn to speak and his tone getting serious.

"We want Kim to be happy…" said Mrs. Possible as she gave a worried tone and rested her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"If not, it's a one-way ticket on a deep space probe…," Mr. Possible added as he laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder as well.

"Do I have to ask how deep?''

"Black Hole deep," Mr. Possible added with an intense glare he held tightly onto Naruto's shoulder.

Seeing as Naruto was not a scientist he whole heartily believed the threat, even though such a distance with current technology of the world was quiet impossible.

''Even without fearing for my life I assure you two Kim and I will have a fun, safe, and PG rated night.''

''Hey there handsome, ready to go?''

Once Kim came down from her room and enter the living room Naruto nearly felt his heart leaped out of his chest. Kim was dressed in a black, forming fitting dress that showed off her legs quite nicely, her hair was brushed forward and framed half her face and there was a seductive edge to her voice.

Naruto didn't answer, quickly grabbing Kim by the arm and leaving the house before father possible had a chance to make good on his threat. The Middleton Day Fair was definitely the perfect site for couples to have their fun. People were enjoying various food, going on the rides and enjoying the different forms of entertainment that made up fair tent games among many things. Kim was currently nestling the red teddy bear in her arms as Nauto took her aside.

"So, what's the sitch?" she asked as Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

''I can't do this with you Kim.''

''Do what?'' she asked as her eyes widened slightly. ''What's wrong? Is it something I did? I won't do it again, I'll...''

''Kim please,'' Naruto suddenly stated, cutting off her sentence. Unknown to Naruto, Kuiinshi had tracked down the professor and using a device that was whipped up in the average time of a cartoon plot tracked down the moodulator control. The same control that was dropped in water earlier and going through some sorts.''I have this thing with Shego not to mention the moodulator chips. You know, the things I keep bring up.'' he said as Kim glanced away.

Tears began streaming down her beautiful face. "You're breaking... up with me…are you?" she asked between chokes sobs as she covered her face with her hands, but continued to shed more tears from his eyes.

"Yes! I mean no! I, Kim I'm sorry. '' Naruto pleaded as he grabbed Kim's hands. Kim quickly pulled her hands back and jumped behind the bench they were sitting on and soon disappeared among the crowds. '_Aaw crap. How else will life shit on me today?'  
_

''We got some bad news man.'' K responded as if he read Naruto's mind. Holding up the busted remains of the moodulator device Naruto let out a gargled cry. Not bothering to ask when they hell they got there or how they found him, no, he was far too distraught to put too much logical thoughts in his actions.

'_Hurt me more life!' _Naruto tempted fate.

''Aah there you are whatever your name is!'' an out of breath Drakken said as he happened upon the group. ''I lost Shego and woe is the poor sap she's mad at.''

''_Fuck it! I quit! I'm going to go live in a cave.''_

"I'm afraid if what the blue one says is true than young possible and that Shego woman are now locked into an irreversible frenzy…of rage," sighed Doctor Cyrus as he gave a failed look towards the blond, "I cannot repair the damage to the Moodulator control…"

''Naruto!'' twin furious voices echoed throughout the night as Naruto's eyes widened in panic.

''Okay I get why Kim is pissed, but what the hell does Shego have to be soar about?'' it took all of 2.5 seconds for him to turn to Drakken and narrowed his eyes.

''I, may have let it slip over a glass of Coo Coo Moo that you were taking Kim Possible out on a date.'' Drakken answered and immediately went to pleading for forgiveness as the tranquil fury in Naruto's eyes were even unnerving K.

''When this is over, I'm killing all three of you,'' Naruto stated with a sense of calm and utter clarity. Naruto made a run for it as he started ducking and dodging bursts of plasma. Maneuvering through the crowds of screaming and running people the blond scaled up the side of a building Le Parkour style. He soon found himself on the defensive as the two angry women were out for blood.

Under the assumption that Kim's possible chunky friend could help them, K brought out the Kimmunicator that he stole from said red-head that he was looking, just because he was crazy prepared and not a kleptomaniac.

"What are you doing," Doctor Cyrus asked the chunky boy who was working rapidly hard as he typed on the keyboard very quickly.

"Trying to see if I can activate the Moodulator from my computer," Wade said, not looking away from the screen.

"Impossible! It will not work," Doctor Cyrus exclaimed.

"Got it!"

"Ok, maybe it will work…"

''Aaw,'' K pouted. ''I wanted to see the ass-hat suffer some more. ''I should have brought a camera.''

Before both females could go in for a killing blow, they stopped where they were and a small black shaped device came out of their neck.  
Naruto dropped back against a wall and let out a breath of relief. ''Thank god.''

''Oh god, please tell me this is all a horrible nightmare,'' Shego groaned, memories of her behavior slowly flooding her mind.  
Kim thought only flushed in embarrassment to the point her skin had a red tint. She ducked away, feeling humiliated by the whole thing. As much as Naruto wanted to follow her he knew it was the best that he tried to talk to them one on one. "Are you feeling okay?"

She gave him a startled look before answering with a look of relief. ''I...I don't know. I...I'm just so pissed, confused, and...pissed.'' She winced in sudden pain, raising a hand to the back of her neck. 'What the hell was that?''

"Mood-altering device," he informed her. ''Apparently you and Kim were being controlled and the blaster controller was being tossed and used all over the place with no one being the wiser. Thankful thanks to Kim's hacker friend it was deactivated. Do you, remember anything?'' he asked as Shego winched.

''More than I want too.'' she clasped her forehead and leaned against the wall. ''That thing overrode everything that made me, me. I could see and hear everything but I couldn't do a damn thing about it.''

''Hey, it wasn't you and I'm not going to hold it against you.'' he said as Shego looked up, an odd sense of calm washing over her features.

''And you know what else I remember.'' she said as she went over to Naruto pushed him the wall gently.

''Uum, it doesn't result in me being bruised does it?'' he asked as a wiry smiled formed on her face.

''No, that even though you could have you didn't take advantage of the situation. I appreciate that, I guess you're not a total pervert.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that statement. ''I'm not that terrible.'' he said as he reached out and caressed her arm. ''I may be a bit lecherous but I would never hurt anyone I care about in such a matter.''

Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulder as she dipped her head, partially obscuring her face. "Just hearing you say that confirms I made the right choice.'' she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Even with her emotions running high Shego couldn't help but act on them. Every one of her instincts telling her that she could trust him not to hurt her. When the kiss broke the two were slightly left breathless. ''Do you, want to come back to my place for coffee?''

''Yeah,'' he answered her, thankful that his relationship with Shego hadn't been damaged by the whole affair. For right now he needed to be here for her and he would sort out with what happened to Kim on a later date.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Normally I give you a heads up of what to expect next chapter but not today.


	11. Like Lovers Do Part 1

Anything and Possible

0

Naruto x Kim x Shego x Bonnie

Ron x Yori x Tara?

Zita x OC x Monique

0

Auhtor's Note

0

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN DRAW! IF you can draw the scenes or characters I suggest then either PM me or send me the name of someone who can. Not someone who is looking for money, but someone who likes to draw for fun and would like new or interesting ideas.

Why is it stories like this with less then ten-thousand words so popular? I have 100K stories and they barely have twice the reviews. Come on people...motivate me! Go review some of my other stories please! If you love Kyuubi16-sama then you would humor him and review some his other fics. Unlike some authors I'm not going to hold chapters hostages for reviews or anything like that but like any author Reviews are like my wine. It's Good!

Now appease Kyuubi-sama and give him crack! Or Reviews! Whichever is cheaper! And yes I am a bit unstable today. How could you have noticed? Anyway I think Bonnie would be a fun little addition. (Go read the reviews for this story)

0

Shego's Nightwear dress. Remove the (dot) and place an actual dote in the address url.

http:/angelickitty89(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Shego-13-140561826?q=boost%3Apopular%20shego&qo=84

0

Story Start

0

''And that's my history. '' Naruto finished as he placed the cup of wine down on the coaster. Despite an offer of coffee it inadvertently became wine. A few hours had passed and the duo had were comfortably curled up on Shego's couch with a fire going. Once and for all in Naruto's mind the definite reason why Shego worked for Drakken was the fact he paid quite well. The two of them have been slowly opening up to each other and elaborating on their pasts.

''Okay, it's getting a little too moody in hear.'' Shego said as she picked the remote up off the table and put on some soft music.

''Geez, mood whiplash much,'' Naruto playfully stated as he picked up his glass and down the content.

''Just shut up and come dance with me.'' she said as she soon found her head resting on his chest.''I hate you, you know that right.'' she said as Naruto rolled his eyes and chuckled.

''Oh really? And why?'' he asked as his chin came a rest on her head.

''You're making me soft. I'm going to have to go kick a puppy tomorrow or something just to feel my evil quota.'' she definitely wouldn't have made such a joke before meeting the blond. He was just so unassuming and open that Shego couldn't help but be comfortable with him._ 'Ugh, I swear it's like I'm a teenager again.' _she thought as they continued to dance around her spacious apartment. '_Then again, maybe for one night it won't hurt to let my defenses down.' _and with that thought a genuine smile formed on her face.

''You're beautiful,'' he softly stated as they parted slightly.

''I know,'' she responded with a Cheshire grin. No way she was going to let the blond know his compliment was causing her to feel slightly giddy. She was far too used to hearing sexy and various synonyms. Any woman could easily be described as sexy, whether green, orange, or purple if they wore little enough and have a huge pair of tits. But a sincere beautiful was as common as executive meddling doing something decent let alone good when they meddled with shows. Even if she was pulling back the claws didn't mean she was become all bubbly and girly. Even at the core Shego was still Shego and her pride would not allow her to act like a love sick teenager. _'Going back to repressing yesterday's events in 3..2...1.'_

''Don't ever change Shego...unless its into something more comfortable,'' he teased with a lecherous grin.

''How long have you been waiting to use that one?'' she replied as Naruto exhaled.

''For days now, it's been killing me.'' he said with a chuckle that softly fazed out. He was soon pushed onto the bed as Shego climbed into his lap.''What's this all of a sudden?'' he asked as his hands came a rest on the side of her legs.

''Just...just let me do this.''

Surprise at her tone which he could have swore was a plea, but he would never acknowledge as the last thing he needed was a fist full of plasma to the nut-sack be obliged. He bit his inner cheek when Shego's ass begin to grind his crotch. Soon his began to pull into between his legs in a response to her slow and seductive grind. 

Shego let a low moan as a certain look of hunger formed on her face and in her eyes. She continued the movements as she felt him stiffen even more against her and slid her hands up to the back of his head, pulling him up into a passionate kiss.

Without needing to be edged on Naruto kissed her back, pulling her as close as he could and giving into those urges that he repressed and fought against like an idiot anime harem lead who had little to no redeeming qualities except being a push over and having several women unrealistically falling in love with him despite being other average. Shego brought the kiss to an end and slid off Naruto. ''I'll be back in a moment.'' she said, heading to her bedroom with an extra bit of sexy sway into her hips, because without a doubt he was watching. Which, of course, she knew he was.

''Don't take too long,'' Naruto, his eyes glued to her hips and rear as she walked away. With that the anxious blond was left to to look around and wait for Shego to return. Her home, a good distance away from other housing was a lovely shade of mint green and black. Not to mention all the paintings on the walls (probably stolen) and other object such as a large plasma screen TV. For a woman who spent most of her time traveling her home was quite cozy and kept together, with large stone fireplace and all. Though before he could continue looking through all the green, black, green, green, black, and green objects and coloring Shego beckoned him to her bedroom.

When he entered the room, there was Shego in a thigh length dark dress with v-neck string tied around to the back of her neck in a rather enticing position. She patted the spot next to her on the bed. ''I would say I don't bite but knowing you you're into that sort of thing.'' amusement danced on Shego's features at her own jokes.

''Must you cut me at the knees with every comment?'' he asked her with a mock pout.

''It's called tough love.''

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle with laughter at that. ''I swear, you're just as bad as my partner.''

''Bet your partner isn't as sexy,'' she said as her finger began to trail along his chest.

''Not even close.'' he said as they situated themselves comfortably on Shego's American Sleep Connection King Oak Universal bed with underbed drawers.

''Then sit back and let rock your world Uzumaki.'' she said as pressed her lips against his neck. Naruto opened his mouth only to groan as her hands came a rest on his crotch and nibbled his neck. Despite the sensual assault Naruto was able to manage out a breathless wait.

''Is this what you want?'' he asked as Shego flashed him an annoyed look.

''I brought you back to my bedroom and I'm wearing my fuck me dress. Was I being too subtle?'' Shego inwardly winched, resorting to sarcasm when she was annoyed had become second hand to her.

''I don't want fuck you.'' after the statement Shego recoiled slightly. Before she could respond Naruto placed a finger against her lips. ''What I mean is what are you trying to prove? Is this what you want or are you doing this because you feel like you have too?''

''What the hell is this all of a sudden ? Can't a girl just get into a guy's pants nowadays without having to talk about emotions?'' she was dodging the question, it came natural with her past.

''It's because of the chips isn't it?'' he asked, placing his arms around her as Shego relaxed.

''No, look I'm doing this because I want to. Because I'm choosing to do so. Because it's how I feel right now and I'm acting on it.'' she was rambling now, and it was becoming apparent there was some sort of emotional turmoil.

''The chips might have brought out your inner feelings, but you were still in the role of Shego. I want, I want the real you. And not just some cheap lay. You trust me right? So let me in, let me be with the woman behind the criminal identity. Let me be with Sheenah Golzoba.'' (1)

''Don't you...don't you think I want that?'' she whispered in such a vulnerable tone even Kim wouldn't be able to resist the urge to hug her. ''If people weren't seeing me as a super hero or a villainess then all I've ever been to damn was some green skinned freak...'' she trailed off as Naruto cupped her cheek. ''And for a while I started to believe that too. And the more I thought about it the angrier I became. So I closed off my heart to everyone, but damn you, you renewed my fate. And give me hope that maybe I can once wake up in loving arms for once.''

''Then let me be that guy Sheenah.'' he said as they fell back onto the bed. Giving in to their passion and simply being two young lovers.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Will there a lemon next chapter? I haven't decided.

Trivia

1. Sheena is Irish for God is Gracious and Golzaba is polish for Princess. Which I am badly translating into God Grace our Little Princess. Just go with it. I'm favoring a mixture of Irish and Polish she inherited from her father and Hispanic/Caucasian from her father's side. Unfortunately I have as of yet come up with anything else for her backstory (yes I'm reading up on the history of her voice actress and nothing notable to include yet) so please give it some time before I do.


	12. Live Lovers Do Part 2

Anything and Possible

0

Naruto x Kim x Shego x Bonnie

Ron x Yori x Tara?

Zita x OC x Monique

0

Auhtor's Note

0

I AM STILL LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN DRAW! IF you can draw the scenes or characters I suggest then either PM me or send me the name of someone who can. Not someone who is looking for money, but someone who likes to draw for fun and would like new or interesting ideas.

Why is it stories like this with less then ten-thousand words so popular? I have 100K stories and they barely have twice the reviews. Come on people...motivate me! Go review some of my other stories please! If you love Kyuubi16-sama then you would humor him and review some his other fics. Unlike some authors I'm not going to hold chapters hostages for reviews or anything like that but like any author Reviews are like my wine. It's Good!

Now appease Kyuubi-sama and give him crack! Or Reviews! Whichever is cheaper! And yes I am a bit unstable today. How could you have noticed? Anyway I think Bonnie would be a fun little addition. (Go read the reviews for this story)

0

Story Start

0

He reached out and drew her close to him, his hands sliding over her smooth skin, his fingers grazing through her beautiful, long hair. Her beautiful green eyes, held something that he had longed from her ever since the moment she had agree to go out on a date with him. Complete trust. He placed his forehead against hers, his lips claiming hers as his fingers trailed every inch of her green skin, even her nipples, which seemed to be slightly darker as they poked out proudly on her large, pale breasts. ''You're beautiful.'' he assured her. He knew just how it felt to be self conscious of one's appearance, his unique features made him easy to point out in a crowd from where he came from and the prejudice because of his dark secret.

''I know...'' she playfully replied as a moan escaped her lips. She was not going to allow herself to be mushy. Shego did not do mushy.

_'You're beautiful.'_

'Damn him' Shego, no Sheenah thought as softer feelings surged through her. '_It's been so long since I've allowed myself to be just Sheenah I guess Ive been losing myself_.' She thought, followed by another moan escaping her lips as she felt press against her thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began nipping and kissing at her neck. She kept her face hidden, pressed into his neck as she took in his scent.

Leaning close, he gently took a nipple into his mouth grazing it with his teeth and drawing a moan from her lips. He repeated the process with her other nipple as she in return suckled his ear lobe causing him to make a skittish gesture between a sneeze and a meow. He prayed to whatever gods above that she didn't notice.

''Aaw...too sensitive kitty-cat?''

'Damn you...'' Naruto mentally cried until he was immediately distracted by her rubbing his crotch. He quickly returned the favor which resulted in a groan escaping her lips and orders of pleasing her. Orders of her touching her 'right there' as she used her free hand to direct him to her spot.

'With a little bit more training he'd be perfect.' Sheenah thought for a fleeting moment before she got lost in the sensations of him using his face to nuzzle against her breasts. With further encouragements Naruto used his other hand to further tease her breasts. Soon enough her musky scent sent shiver down her spines as she went to between her legs to lap up her juices.  
And judging from how her moans had changed to screams Naruto was doing pretty good. Thank god he trained to be a swimmer as well as a runner for the job, it allowed him to perform slightly above average in oral sex. By the time he was done and Sheenah came, thanks to him finally adding a finger to stimulate her clitoris after fifteen minutes of nonstop oral sex he could finally come up and breathed.

''That was amazing...'' she panted heavily. ''And now to the main course.'' she said as she pushed him onto his back so she could climb on top. Naruto didn't even need a hint to figure a long time ago that Shego would favor being on top. She was strong woman and it showed. ''You've been great so don't disappoint.'' she said, slowly grinding her bubble ass against his cock to tease him.

''Sheenah...please,'' Naruto whimpered, softly cursing the woman as she seemed to revel in his torment. Than again he would lying if he said he didn't like strong and competitive women.

''You're lucky I'm so horny right now or I'd put you through the ringer.'' she moaned as gradually lowered herself onto his very erect penis, moaning and purring with contentment as it filled her. Her fingers dug into his side as she tossed her head to the size and her chest rose and fall as she moved to the side to side to get 

He opened his mouth, feeling as if he should say something, but was cut off as Sheenah ground down on him even harder. ''Damnit! So good!''

Naruto groaned, feeling a familiar pressure building in his body, and drove upward to match her thrusts. He was about to burst any moment, so he grabbed her bubbly ass cheeks and squeezed them causing Sheenah to moan in delight. Suddenly he felt her tighten around him in a series of spasms, that drove him over the edge into his own climax resulting in her collapsing on top of him. His arms wrapping around her as they slowly moved against each other with labored breaths until they were completely spent. So they simply laid there with him holding her and they soon feel asleep as they found comfort in each other's presence.

That morning Naruto had woke up and gently rolled to the side and extracted himself from Sheenah as to not wake her. Over the course of dating Sheenah and considering her personality and after that being point blank told by Kuiinshi, Naruto figured that Sheenah wasn't the domestic type so maybe he should pick up some cooking classes and develop his ability to cook as a future romantic gesture. After spending more money than he liked so he could be average he had by some divine luck discovered that Ron was a great chef of sorts. Free cooking classes and without having to deal with other people who a no brainer.

''Let's see...'' he grumbled to himself as he entered the kitchen he began looking for some ingredients for a nice breakfast. Eggs were obvious, and what else he pondered? Muffins, no, Blueberry muffins and hash browns. Shego's kitchen was practically spot-less, making since considering her trashcan seemed to be filled with junk food. A nice breakfast would definitely be in order, he would simply have to stop at the market. A rumble from his stomach was another incentive to get started as soon as possible.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but two steaming cups of coffee, two creams and four sugars and three creams and five sugars; just like how Shego liked were set next to two plates of Eggs, Bacons, Hash browns, and three Blueberry muffins on each plate. Taking a glance, at the clock that read 10: 34 A.M. he couldn't help but wonder what was keeping Sheenah?

He snuck quietly to the foot of the bed and smiled. Sheena had curled into a small ball, holding onto the pillow like it was a safety blanket. ''Morning my villainess goddess!'' followed by Naruto yelping and ducking as Sheenah reacted, eyes popped opening and her hands igniting with Plasma.

''You chose the wrong hose to break in!'' Her head shot from angle to angle as it illuminated the room.

''It's me!'' Naruto cried out as he waved a shoe from over side.

Flushed in embarrassment as she powered down. ''Oh...hey...well...you're here.'' she looked away, trying to do her best not to sound too pleased.

_'She's so cute when she's trying to repress the urge to act girly or something of the likes.' _Naruto thought. ''I made breakfast.'' he stated, deciding to put some level headiness into the situation.

Sheenah paused and inhaled the scent in the air. ''Shit, that smells pretty good.'' she remarked with a grin. ''I'm beginning to think some chick already had her hooks into you and trained you.'' she added as Naruto snorted.

''Would I be here with you if that was the case?'' he remarked as Sheenah put on a surprisingly violet robe.

''My gain than,'' she said as walked into the other room. ''Okay, seriously, what the hell are you? You can cook, you're romantic and you're not half bad at sex. No guy is that perfect.'' she finished sending an accusatory glance at him.

''Well I have a habit of doing something stupid every once and a while and I'm a flirtatious, lecherous dope. I think its fair to say that balances things out.'' he admitted as Sheenah paused to think about it and nodded.

''Yeah, that sounds about right.'' she agreed as she took a sip of her coffee. ''Just to let you know I plan on keeping you,'' she added as she took the first bite of her muffin and looked like she was about to orgasm on the spot. ''It's non-negotiable.'' she finished.

Naruto didn't know whether to be concerned or whether to laugh. ''Yeah well, I live to please. Besides, I planned on staying anyway.'' he said as he placed a hand over hers. ''No matter what happens.'' he said, gazing down at her stomach and back at her. It was sad, knowing that you wouldn't be able to have children as a result of a freak accident. The radiation from the memories having fried her reproductive system. ''Or what doesn't happen.'' he said as he lovingly stroked her cheek. He would have loved to have a family, but he could potentially have children with any woman, yet he wouldn't care for just any woman like he did with Shego.

''After breakfast you're getting so much ass.'' Sheenah replied as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. It was safe to say that operation Narugo was sealed for good.


	13. Mending Things Part 1

Anything and Possible

0

Naruto x Kim x Shego x Bonnie

Ron x Yori x Tara?

Zita x OC x Monique

0

Author's Note

0

art/Shego-casual-2009-39218219?q=boost%3Apopular%20casual%20shego&qo=2

Remove place a period, backspace the spaces and copy the whole link and put in url bar, click until whole thing is highlighted and pressed enter to see what Shego is casually wearing for the next few chapters.

And yes, even now I'm getting complaints about things and I have to go beyond the impossible and be still detailed and bring to attention links and stuff. At this point if you still can't figure it out, you shouldn't be using a computer.

0

7/4

0

Starting until the end of Summer I'm going on another Hiatus. I will work on chapters for all my stories and the only story I'll be updating is the newly adopted, Malcolm Fox's Meg Boyfriend's series. I have also discontinued New Kyuubi because it falls under the very cliche, over-powered Naruto and bashing route. The same reason why I discontinued New Namikaze (I am going to reboot that one and make it better. I am not abandoning that one.) If it comes down to it, I might reboot New Kyuubi as well and change the premise. So yeah, don't think I've disappeared on you guys, I'm just going to be writing chapters for all my stories and I won't post any of them until after Summer is over. I think the reason I failed before is because I was incapable of not writing/keeping myself busy. But I'm going on this hiatus of sort to get away from this site.

I will still visit the forums, add story images, add stories to communities and answer PMs. I just won't be writing on Thursdays or Sundays anymore to help clear my head, regain my energy, and to take more time to go over all my stories, fix all the mistakes that have been pointed out, and to finally give you guys chapter by chapter break-downs, explanations, and other stuff by replacing old chapters with new ones. That means its going to be up to you guys to go back and start reading old chapters/stories. I say that because I'm not going to go place new chapters at the end of old chapters and delete the old chapters when it comes to rewrites like all my stories.

This hiatus is finally going to allow me the time to explain my thought process to you guys, my motivations, etc, etc.

I am also going to take this time to explore new fandoms, new main characters, and none Naruto related ideas that you guys will see, Upon August 27, when I head back to school. That will include outlines, special shout-outs to special reviewers, and stuff like that. I'm also going to still post the unrated version of the stuff I have on Ficwad, MediaMiner, and especially YourFanfiction in the mean. I implore you guys to go and join that last site, as I'm going to post special stories only on YourFanfiction that won't be found anywhere else.

Back-up your stories there, you may never know if yours my up and gone. For those of you who missed my Dom! Series. Its going to be up there. The continuation of the Memoir series, its going to be there. Also, I'm going to do several different Milf Hunter like series, which will only be found on YourFanfiction as well. Feel free to suggest. I want to think everyone who spent their time reading my fics and my messages.

Also, please join Yourfanfiction. Not only do they have a search feature which separates Yaoi and Hetero (Finally) but you can look for specific character stories, lemon stories, and you can exclude stories with violent death or other things you don't like. The site is growing everyday and the admin(s) are pretty cool. They listen to our suggestions and stuff is added. We need more and more people to make it a better site. Its young, so don't expect a ton of reviews off the bat, but if we get more people we'll get more exposure and you'll get more recognition as your fics are less likely to be eclipse on that site if you hurry and join early.

For Promos/Teasers for future events in my stories go to my Forum: The Celestial Village of Foxes. I place all the ideas and stuff you guys give me (I will start posting OCs submitted to me there) so I can eventually get around to it. That includes series you guys give me. I'm going to organize my stuff there, if you want me to get around to your stuff sooner, go to my Forum.

Once again I like to think you all and I'll officially see you again August 27.

0

Story Start

0

Shego found herself sitting on a tree branch in Middleton, specifically, a tree branch outside the window of Naruto's home. A day had passed since they love and Shego was still bathing in the afterglow. She couldn't help but curse the fact that these feelings were influencing her so deeply. '_I feel like one of those empty headed pretty girls in those badly written stories aimed at teenage girls or perverts.'_she thought, making a mental note to go kick puppies or something to validate that she was still marginally evil. The next thing she knew Ron Stoppable and some girl she had never seen exited the house and what followed shortly after was a shouting match between her boyfriend and his roomie.

Shego's hawk like gaze fell upon the sudden emergence of two figures. '_Whats the Buffoon doing here?' _Shego couldn't help but wonder.

"Look, how many times do I have to apologize?" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the house.

Another voice, this one unfamiliar to Shego spoke. ''It fucking reeks! Quit feeding him those table scraps bitch!'' Apparently whoever Naruto was speaking too wasn't the most cultured person.

''I swear, you keep up that whole ignorant, ghetto act you do people are going to think its genuine!'' Naruto shouted back at the unnamed individual.

''Act?'' the other voice shouted back.

Shego shook her head and dropped down from the tree branch. Realizing she was acting ridiculous, she confidently stroll over to the door and decided she was going to aggressively suggest that she and Naruto went out for lunch.

We now come back to an hour ago. Naruto felt like he had some come back from an early morning ramen run. The kind where you had the good kind of wine instead of just sake. Thankfully enough Naruto was nowhere near as drunk as his friend. Though when an intimidating knock came from the door, knocking him out of his reverie of blissful memories and content he groaned as he forced himself up. He opened the door to see an unhappy Monique and Ron at this door.

''Uugh...'' Naruto softly trailed off, feeling the power of their intense gaze when Kyuubi walked in, with a bone in his mouth fresh with bite marks. ''He did it?'' he half-humorly pointed at the fox, who simply looked up with a 'what the fuck' expression?

''We need to talk.'' they humor-less spoke at the same time as the blond titled his head forward and waved them in. He knew what this was about as well. This was going to be about Kim and what happen with the Moodinator. Or was it Attudinator?

''And that's what happened,'' Naruto finished with a relieved sigh. He knew he wouldn't be able to dodge the whole double life as a super sexy world traveling thief, especially with public accounts of the incident a couple of days ago.

''Anything else you want to add?'' Monique asked with a dangerous edge to her voice.

''Look,'' Naruto began, starting to get annoyed. ''What do you two want me to do? I know Kim was hurt, but what am I suppose to do? Hell, at best I thought she tolerated me or was going to accept me as a fire forged friend someday. And as I recall you found the whole situation amusing.'' Naruto flipped it back on Monique to who her credit didn't break a sweat.

''That was before I got all the facts and realize the implications of it.'' Monique replied as she turned to Ron. ''Back me up here Ron.''

Ron though was uncharacteristically quiet, contemplating the situation during a rare moment of clarity where he was stopping and reflecting on the situation and avoiding the 'never be normal' urge of his. ''What can we do Monique? You know I'd be the first in line to put the smack down on anyone that would hurt KP but what can we do? Naruto's our friend and besides flirting and driving KP crazy he hasn't done anything malicious.''

''The one time I wouldn't mind if you were anything but mature.'' Monique grumbled.

''I'll talk to her and work things out.'' he gently began, realizing now that they knew where he live he had to watch his back from now on. How the hell did they know where he live? And after convincing them he needed time to think over what was happening and contemplating life and other bullshit he ushered them away. Naruto shook his head, looking up as Kyuubi walked by and gained his attention. ''Ain't that some shit?'' he asked the fox that simply looked at him, cocked his head, and walked away as if Naruto wasn't talking to him. ''Why do you always abandon me?'' he mumbled as a knock on his door drew his attention. ''I swear to god if this isn't the Pizza I ordered...'' he rambled off as he opened the door to see the sexy form of Shego in a mid-riff bearing dark forest green top, a pair of ankle-less pants that were light green in the front half and dark on the back with thong lines nestled on her hips.

''Guess who's taking me out for lunch?'' she asked as a grin formed on Naruto's face.

''Yay me!''


	14. Mending Things Part 2!

Anything's Possible  
0  
Naruto x Kim x Shego  
Ron x Yori x Tara?  
Bonnie x OC x Monique  
0  
Author's Note  
0

After thinking about it, Bonnie is out of the pairing. Just going to do another story for her pairing. And an announcement I'm going to take longer than August 28 to update. I want post any new chapters except three stories on this site, all my other stories will be updated on that site and I will put new stories on YourFanfiction only until after August28.

0

Story Start

0

Pulling off a crime and hoping she come to stop him was a bit too optimistic. She refused to look at him or give him the time of day at the high school and since he didn't want to cause an incident, he decided to set up a fake mission. Using _ninja-like _skills of deception and sneaking he _borrowed _an office. Thankfully enough he was quicker than her, making it from the seat he borrowed faster than Kim could reach the door. ''Kim, please, talk to me.'' he pleaded as she refused to look at him. ''I...''

''Look, the Attudinator was obviously busted. There's nothing to talk about.'' Kim replied, looking up, flashing a smile. Though it was quite obvious it was forced.

''I, I don't think any less of you. I know you might feel embarrassed and all, but no reason why this should ruin our friendship.'' he tried to reason with her. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt and regret.

''Look, I'm fine, if you really want to help stop causing trouble.'' she suddenly rounded on him with a fierce glare. ''This is all your fault. If you haven't started this mess none of this would have happened.''

''Hey!'' Naruto exclaimed. ''Don't put this all on me. If not me than you would have projected your feelings on some other guy. After all you're the one who chooses to be miss, I want to save the world.''

''And guys like you aren't making things easy. You have the smart and athletic skills, but you choose to act like a criminal, stealing money and livelihood of people who put time and work into their money and business.'' she countered. ''What? Nothing to say?'' she challenged.

Naruto shook his head and turned away. ''I suppose I can't justify all my jobs. Though it doesn't matter, some day you'll learn how things are.''

''Don't treat me like I'm some stupid kid!''

''Oh, you're becoming as fiery as your hair color!''

''Is this all some kind of joke to you?''

''Far from it actually.''

''Gaah! How could I think there was something more to you? How could I ever fall for a jerk like you?''

Naruto closed his eyes. ''I'm sorry. It was never my intention to hurt you.''

''Yet that didn't stop you from harassing me and making me look like a fool!'' she shot back at him, causing Naruto's eyes to widen and guilt flashed through his eyes.

''I...want to make things right. I never thought we would grow close, so what I did was never with the intent to hurt you. I'm here now because I want to make things right between us.''

''It doesn't matter. You're not here for me. You're here to ease you're own guilt. No matter what happens we both know you'll go back to _her.''_

Never had Naruto hear such bitterness coming from the heroine. After getting to know and observing Kim a few days he realized that she was very self-conscious about relationship issues. When it came to dating she became awkward, normal. Normal people shouldn't be able to do half of what she did, so seeing this vulnerable side of her made one realize that no matter how skilled and smart she was, she was still a teenage girl. She wasn't just some image or ideal for women to project themselves on to. That it was okay for her to want to pursue romance, that it was right to make these choices and yes, real women could both be fighter and wear dresses so to speak. That being feminine should not be equated to being weak.

''Kim, that's not fair.''

''Is it because she's older? Is it because I lack...a bigger chest. Or is it because she gives herself to you?''  
_  
''Watch yourself Possible!''_

The change of tone and his words alarmed Kim, causing her to step back.

''You have friends and family ready to support you. Shego hardly contacts her family and as for friends; well I won't make excuses and say she isn't abrasive. Though it isn't fair to say she doesn't deserve to have a happy ending. Though think about this, how often do you often check the background of your clients or the information given to you by GJ.'' upon mentioning the secret agency Kim's eyes widen.

''How do you...''

''You'll have to catch me.'' he playfully remarked. He stepped forward and rested his hands on Kim's shoulders who didn't move. He placed a soft, tentative kiss on her forehead. ''You still have a lot to learn about the world around you Kim. Everything isn't Black and White. Get out, have some fun, try dating a bit and actually living a normal life. The world isn't going to go to hell if Kim Possible take a few days off to find herself.

''Have you ever felt like you wanted to hug and strangle someone at the same time?'' Kim asked with a resigned sigh. She didn't pull away because the sensation of Naruto's hands made her feel warm.

''You mean care about yet hate someone at the same time? Yeah, my room mate. Mostly the hate though.'' he answered as Kim chuckled.

''Do you think, we can share one kiss?''

Naruto was stunned, caught off guard. He didn't expect this certain turn of boldness.

Kim suddenly turned red. ''I know its sudden, but I just have to know.''

Naruto snorted.''Are you crazy? Shego would kill us both!''

''Yeah, that would be bad.'' Kim remarked sheepishly. Not that she wasn't confident that she could take Shego on, but the added incentive of pissing her off by via, messing with her man, was not something Kim was going to test.

''Unless you ask her permission first. She'd probably have you kiss her too so it be even. In fact...'' Naruto was cut off as Kim swatted him in the shoulder, resulting in the blond laughing uproariously.

''I swear! Some things never change!'' despite the growl and her _attacking _him a smile was on Kim's face.

''Come on, I'll buy you a chili-dog, friend, buddy-person who I am not trying to bone.'' he offered as Kim looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

''You purposely like to say stuff like to infuriate people don't you?'' she asked as the blond snickered. (NOT SNIGGER!)

''Maybe,'' he dodgely responded as the two of them left the office to go get lunch.

''Hey! What are you two doing here!'' The Security Guard demanded. Without missing a beat Naruto broke out in a mad dash leaving a stupefied Kim to explain what was going on.

So for the next few days things had been quiet. Well for the most part.''ITS EARLY IN THE MORNING! I'M WAKING UP! THERE'S A RUMBLE IN MY BELLY! I GOT SOME JELLY!''

''K! For the love of all that's holy! SHUT UP-TTEBOYO!'' Naruto shouted down to the kitchen.

''FUCK! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!'' K shouted from the Kitchen, having decided to sing loudly all that morning to the point Naruto's old verbal tic was starting to arise from the frustration. Suddenly a tink on the window drew his attention. Sitting on a tree-branch next to his window was Shego.

''Hey!'' he greeted after opening the window and helping her inside. ''So have you come to ravage this poor, defenseless, handsome, sexy, alluring man.''

''Shut up,'' Shego playfully replied.''To be honest I'm here for your room mate. We've been having a passionate love affair the past few days.'' she jabbed.

''Uh-huh!'' he doubtfully replied.  
_  
''HOW DO THE FUCK YOU DROWN ON ANGEL ISLAND ZONE! FUCK THIS IS ALMOST AS BAD AS TED DYING IN LESS THAN THREE MINUTES?''_The disbelieved voice carried from downstairs.

''That man?'' Naruto added as his lip twitched in amusement.

''Shut up,'' she replied.

''So where have you been?''

''Shopping.'' she said as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out Rolex.

''Sweet, how did you car...'' Naruto cut himself off. ''Never mind.'' he really didn't want to try and worry about logic or anything like that. He had a sexy woman who snuck into his room, giving him a nice gift, and possibly wanted to do the happy fun time dance. Now was not the time to use logic. ''I love it. Now I can finally tell time.'' he said as he looked it over. ''Is that why I haven't seen you the past few days?''

''I needed some time to collect myself. Train a bit and prepare for my next heist.'' she stated as Naruto nodded. ''So,'' a bit of mischief sparked in her beautiful green eyes. ''I was thinking, we could christen your bed like we did mine.''

''Damn, that's suddenly forward,'' he responded with a chuckle.

''What? Hey I'm not one of those shy and demure girls. I _take _what I want.'' she stated as she grabbed Naruto and tossed him on the bed.

''Damn, I keep forgetting you're much stronger than you look.'' Naruto stated as he was nearly left breathless.

Shego then climbed over him like a seductive kitten. ''And I always get what I want.'' she said as she pressed her lips against his. Before things could get heavy K's voice echoed from the other side of the door.  
_  
''FAP! FAP! FAP! FAP! FAP! FAP!''  
_  
''Get the hell out of here!'' Naruto angrily snapped as K's fading laughing voice could be he heard as he went back to the kitchen to finish making waffles.


	15. Naruto vs Shego! The Rematch!

Anything's Possible  
0  
Naruto x Kim x Shego  
Ron x Yori  
OC x Monique  
0  
Author's Note  
0

Final Pairing is above. Mainly because I don't want to take away from the main plot, to focus too much on the romance. Next chapter is more loving, followed by a hell of shocking swerve/Cerberus jump.

I originally planned a Hiatus until August 28. As you can see that has failed. So I am going to move my Hiatus to February. The reason why is because I have a cruise I'm going to take in March for a couple of weeks, and since, I won't be around for a few weeks, going on a hiatus in February, writing all the chapters, and introducing the chapters the day before I leave sounds like a much smarter plan.

0  
Story Start  
0

''Think you can handle me champ?'' Shego taunted, getting into an offensive stance. It was hard not to see how fit and trim she looked in her black athletic shorts and violet crop top T-shirt that showed off her stunning abs.

''Oh I can more then handle you my firefly,'' he playfully remarked. He himself was wearing a sleeveless Gray T-shirt and his new pair of black work-out shorts.

She licked her lips in eager anticipation, one of the few things that thrilled Shego was a good fight. Shego darted forward, leaped up in the air and launched a spinning kick to which Naruto swayed to the side and caught her ankle. He sent her flying to which Shego twisted, landed on her hands and flipped right back up. Shego charged again, aiming a sweeping low kick at her opponent who back flipped onto his hands and jumped right side up in a crouching position.

He attempted to tackle her midsection only for her to intercept him and supplex him into the mat. Using his shoulder to take the brunt of the damage Naruto's hand shot forward and grabbed Shego's ankle to yank her off balance.

Shego's eyes widened and she instantly launched a right kick back at the same time as she twisted her body around to face him, only to see him roll out of the way, leaving her to fall on her ass. The both of them added distance between each other and stood up.

Once more Shego was on the offensive, throwing several straight jabs at Naruto who ducked and tilted his head to the side to avoid her attacks. Her attacks were more restrained now, she seemed to be saving up her energy. Though Naruto wasn't going to fall for whatever Shego had planned. He made a mad dash for the wall, leaped against it and made a single step up before launching off and going airborne.

Shego decided to meet the blond, crouching and leaping up into the air. Meeting his spin-kick with hers as she attempted to crash her closed fist into the side of his face. The hit connected and sent Naruto spinning, the blond landing on is right arm and legs with a loud thud. Pain reverberating through his limbs as he took a moment to collect himself.

Naruto used the back of his hand to wipe the blood from the side of his mouth. ''Round Two!'' he simply said as this time he pressed the attack. His attacks were lightening-fast, pressing Shego to the defense. She began using some Tae Kwon Do defensive techniques to counter his attacks, waiting for an opening.

Convinced she saw through his defense after scoring a few minor hits, aiming for his left side, seeing his arm speed with his left arm was slightly slower due to the earlier injury. That was when she landed a solid blow on his chest, only to be cut off when Naruto landed a solid blow to her gut with his foot. Just as Naruto stumbled back, Shego doubled over in pain. Both of them having underestimating just how painful and powerful and unrestrained blow from the other would be.

Though their stubbornness drove them on. While Shego was tough, Naruto had an edge over her speed-wise. She was just able to twist her face to the side to avoid a jab, one, she sure if connected, would have left her jaw sore for a week. It was refreshing having a male opponent who wasn't hung up on chivalry and wasn't evil or afraid of her. It left nothing but a large pool of sociopaths, people looking down on her, or people act like she was going to murder them in their sleep and bathe in her blood. The few who didn't were oddballs themselves like Fiske and that was a whole thing altogether.

She took a few seconds to catch her breath, knowing that while her stamina was above the normal human limit, thanks to her mutation that Naruto was something else. So she decided to trip him up and follow Kim's example by doing some of her enemy's acrobatic moves. Having fought Kim many times, a good deal of her moves were ingrained into Shego's mind, buying her the few precious seconds she would need to make the finishing blow.

Stunned, Naruto's body reacted against the familiar technique, leaving him vulnerable for a brief few seconds. He wasn't able to react thanks to his shoulder tightening up on him, leaving him vulnerable. He was going to have to end this with the next move. Taking Shego's hits, he now knew for sure that in a straight, No-Barrels-Beatdown that Shego could take nearly anyone that wasn't super-powered or peaked superhuman in ability. Though she didn't have the agility, skills of avoidance, nor thinking on the fly cunning that other opponents like he and Kim deployed.

Despite Kim's boast of knowing at least sixteen styles of Kung FU she was nowhere near close to mastering any of them. The kind of time and dedication it would take to master some of them was not something of Kim's lifestyle or age would realistically have the ability to do. And after fighting her a few times he realized that Kim used her agility, flexibility, wits, and martial arts talent along with a combination of using her opponent's abilities against her to win. Shego though had a bit more variety in those clawed gloves she liked to wear from time to time along with her plasma, dexterity, and strength. That was why she was so good at what she did, but she was still human all the same. She sometimes let her anger rule her, and was just as vulnerable to weapon fire, and many other things as most human beings, or maybe he should say could be killed by them. Then again, maybe he needed an outside opinion, because if he was honest to himself, he couldn't say that he wasn't at least a bit bias in appraising their abilities.

Naruto's left hand twitched just as Shego's right leg moved slightly. Both charged forward, immediately attacking with the opposite limb. Shego's leg impacting Naruto's head and fist palm her gut, leaving both of the to fall to the ground, impacting the floor as their sparring session ended in a draw.

''We're going to spar more from now on. I haven't had that much fun in a long time.'' Shego stated as she adjusted the ice pack on her stomach with a winch.

''Fun?'' Naruto incredulously remarked, the ice pack covering half his now cold, wet, and numb face. ''Woman, you're a masochistic.''

''You know you liked it!'' She uncharacteristically remarked, sticking out her tongue. Most lovers wouldn't have been that playfully after kicking the shit out of each other, even if it was a spar. ''Next time we're taking it up a notch. I want to see what you can really do.''

Naruto groaned. ''Woman, you're going to kill me.'' he stated, only to be swatted by pillow.


	16. A Chill Day

Anything's Possible

0

Naruto x Kim x Shego

Ron x Yori

OC x Monique

0

Author's Note

0

It's been over a year since I've updated this story. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story and I'm forming up ideas for the plot points. Originally this chapter was supposed to be the dark turn, but I decided to drop other plot points and go in a different direction. Just letting you guys know that none of my stories are dead and I've figuring out stuff I want to do.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto woke slowly, hearing a soft buzzing sound in the other room. He climbed out of bed and padding into the living room where his cell phone was dancing across the surface. He picked it up and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

"Whiskers."

"Shego why are you calling me so late?" he asked after a yawn forced its way through his lips.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days." She said as Naruto took a seat on the couch.

"Drakken?" he asked through another yawn.

"Drakken."

"So what's his nefarious plan to take over the world now?" he asked as he laid down on the couch, adjusting the pillow as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

"Believe it or not the idiot sprayed himself with some spray on laxative with a mixture from a toxic plant from South America."

"A south American plant?" As Naruto tried to pause and think of any plant, he couldn't think of any plant that would have that sort of effect. Must have been something Drakken spliced. "So what happened exactly?" he asked as Shego began elaborating on today's earlier events.

"I can't believe you did that." Shego doubled over in laughter. In Drakken's usual clumsiness he sprayed himself with the concoction he planned on using Kim Possible.

"Shego! This is not amusing! I don't have any antidote with me!"

The black-haired sidekick's head tilted back as she laughed harder. "No antidote? Oh man, Doctor D, this must be really embarrassing for you! I hope you stacked up on Toilet Paper."

Drakken stumbled around aimlessly, not sure what to do. "Noooo!"

Shego stared at the scene before her and stopped laughing. One thought came to her mind. Would this influence her payday.

"Why did you think it would be a good idea to invent something like that without an antidote?"

"Because what little I had I used to make the first batch. This spray was made from a rare plant in South America. I used all of my supply in creating the serum because I wanted as much as I could create in order to defeat Kim Possible!"

"So let me guess; now I have to go get this plant for you to make the antidote? Since this is such short notice I expect double my usual payment."

"Double!" Drakken exclaimed in alarm. Was she mad?

A smirk formed on Shego's face. "Unless you want to go get it yourself. Don't' forget to pack some adult diapers."

Drakken submitted, muttering about ungrateful, greedy henchwoman.

Naruto can't help but laugh as Shego finished the story. "Wow, poor Drakken. You're such an evil woman."

A grin formed on Shego's face. "You know it."

"I guess I'll be seeing you when I get back later honey." He remarked as a slight frown tugged at Shego's lips.

"Don't call me honey." They had talked about this. She was not the kind of woman who enjoyed 'pet names' as they were called.

"What about princess?" he asked with a cheeky grin and he was more than sure he heard a growl.

"The hell you will."

"Sugar?"

"No."

"Dear?"

"Nope.

"What about Babe?"

"...I'll think about it."

"Love?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Sweetie?"

"Hell no."

"Sugar dumpling?"

"...What."

"Baby cakes?"

"I'm gonna hang up on you."

"Honey bunny?"

Dial tone.

"Hello? Shego?"

By that morning Shego found herself on a jet. As she thought back to last night's call she was glad she was going on a job. Sometimes she felt she was going soft. Then she thought back to her past.

Sometimes she dreamt of the jokes and taunts—behind her back and to her face: middle school, high school, junior college.

How being different, even better was never something ever considered good. She was always…different and different was bad.

No one cared about the freak and if they did cared about the freak all they did was make jokes. Was she green all over? Did she taste like lime? Some people merely fetishized her skin condition which was typical of the nature of some people.

Then that's where Naruto came in. It was like he was blind to her skin condition. He didn't sneer of make fun of her. Even some of her colleagues didn't bother to hide how blatantly they noticed her skin condition. She-hulk. Slave girl. She had heard it all, but with Naruto it was different, the only clue she got was the vague mentions Naruto made to his past life. All he cared was being around her and talking to her. And for Shego that was enough and if anyone dared to threaten that they would see what her plasma powers were truly capable of.

Kim walked up to a house with wooden gates. In the front of the house was a dog house with a sleeping Doberman. Kim made her way to front door dressed in a short sleeve red shirt, under a black hoodie that Naruto gave her and tasteful black pants. Winter was approaching and the weather started to become chilly as a result.

She rang the doorbell and waited as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed from the other door opened, revealing a slightly older young man with dark skin, short hair dressed in a sharp dark blue suit, carrying a suit case. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi! I'm Kim Possible, I'm a friend of Naruto, he invited me over." she introduced herself as she tried to remember who this was. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he sounded familiar.

"NARUTO! THAT RED HAIRED GIRL YOU MOLESTED IN THE PARK ALL THOSE WEEKS AGO IS HERE. I'M GOING TO WORK, COOK SOMETHING OTHER THAN RAMEN." He shouted.

Kim's eyes widened, her cheek burned a shade of red and she began sputtering as the words tried to come and they wouldn't. Molest? Just what in the hell did Naruto tell him.

"Nice to meet you Miss Possible, Naruto is in the den." Kuiinshi remarked as he began walking down the path. "Now if you excuse me I have to get to work. Don't tell Naruto you saw me dressed in a suit if you wouldn't mind. The longer he thinks I'm out of work and ignorant the better the response I'll get when he finds out I work for a law firm. Bye." The energetic and mysterious man as he continued down the path.

Naruto has rushed to the door. "I'm really sorry about that idiot." He apologized for his you like anything to drink?"

"No, that's alright." She finally found her voice. "And why does your friend think you 'molested' me?"

"Ignore him, he has a shit sense of humor." He remarked as they settled within the dent fitted with both a table and Widescreen TV that look a bit more expensive then the living environment would suggest. "So what happened to Ron?"

"He made a new friend by the name of Felix. The two of them are hanging out at the Arcade."

"I see. So I figure we could watch a few movies." He suggested. With Shego out of town Naruto figure out he would hang out with a few friends. Despite the weird feelings in the air Naruto didn't want to lose his friendship with Kim.

"Spankin'!" Kim took a seat on the couch and began flicking through some of the DVDs Naruto had gathered. "Crank? Really?"

"One of his movies." Naruto remarked. The two of them settled with some random flick as they began watching a movie.


End file.
